Assassin's Creed: Identity (Highschool DxD)
by aguilanegra7734
Summary: Nací hace más 400 años como un simple mortal, acogido por un grupo de demonios en el mundo humano, era un chico que desconocía el poder en mi interior y el legado con el que nací. Hasta que ella me arrebató todo esa noche. Desde entonces he perseguido a los responsables de mi calvario, para hacerlos pagar y detener sus planes, no es venganza lo que busco, es redención.
1. Secuencia 0 Life 0

**Aclaración: Assassin's Creed es propiedad de Ubisoft y High school DxD pertenece a Ichie Ishibumi. Esta obra no se apega del todo a las obras originales de cada autor. Ni intenta apropiarse de ellas, solo es un fanfiction hecho con el fin de entretener.**

**... ... ...**

[La orden de los asesinos]

Raider, Lawbringer, Peacepecker, Tiandi, Orochi, Guardian y Jormungrad. Son los nombres con los que son conocidos los líderes de los siete grupos que conforman Khaos Brigadier. La organización criminal mas temida que existe entre los mundos mágicos, temidos y despreciados; odiados y respetados. Nadie sabe los nombres reales de quienes conforman este grupo, siempre que atacan cubren sus rostros con esas capuchas que llevan sus trajes llamativos provenientes de épocas pasadas. Actúan en las sombras, asesinando a lideres políticos y militares en las facciones. Actualmente su nombre ha sido cambiado por estos actos, nombrados como: "Assassin's Brotherhood."o simplemente "Assassins."

[Bosques de Germania 1517]

La nieve comenzaba a caer sobre el bosque de lo que en un futuro actual se llamaría Halbe. El frío comenzaba a exparcirse por todo el norte de europa. En medio de este denso bosque, una batalla se libro entre quienes alguna vez se concideraron los mejores amigos. Agotado, con graves heridas en su cuerpo. Un joven castaño cuyo pelo estaba desalineado y su atuendo fue manchado con su misma sangre y la de sus enemigos. Suspiraba fuerte, por el agotamiento y el frío.

Delante de él, un joven de su misma edad, con el cabello carmesí, se hallaba de rodillas con la mirada sobre la nieve. Su corazón había sido atravesado por el sable de quien tenía enfrente suyo. No estaba muerto tras el ataque, pero si se movía sería su fin. Sin haberla visto, una tercera persona, estaba detrás de su enemigo. Era extraño, en sus manos llevaba a una recien nacida, cubierta en una manta. La cual abrazaba para que no le afectará el frío que se hacía más intenso a cada momento.

-Él ya no es una amenaza, no por ahora, que mundo pretendes construir si no muestras clemencia -dijo la espartana.

No le dio respuesta, en sus manos, con la derecha sostenía su hacha danesa mientras que con la otra tenía el mango de otro sable idéntico al que le había clavado al carmesí. Disgustado, y aceptando la realidad, guardo sus armas, para darle la espalda a su enemigo.

-Dime... -decía el moribundo, desde su posición, podía ver como un mar de sangre, goteaba de su herida mortal -crees pasaras desapercibido porque nadie conoce tu rostro?... ahora serás perseguido no solo por los demonios... todas las facciones te perseguiran... todos te darán caza! -apenas si volteaba a mirarlo -te ofrecí la oportunidad de dejar esto... elegiste tu camino... yo elegí el mío... cuando llegue el momento... seré yo quien te mate! Hyoudou Issei!

Ese, es el nombre del assassin.

-Hasta nunca, Sirzechs Gremory, espero no tenga que matarte en el futuro -era la despedida entre ambos.

Siguiendo a la espartana, desaparecieron entre la densa nieve que incrementaba su caída a cada instante. Dejando a su suerte al demonio.

[Sede de los asesinos en Roma]

(Insertar ost AC Origins: main theme)

Tras poner a la bebé a salvó, el assassin se dirigió al salón de iniciación de este culto. Frente a las cuatro figuras de autoridad mas importantes de la orden en aquellos días. Una llama se interponía entre él y los mentores de la orden. Desarmado, solo con su capucha y pañuelo cubriendo su rostro, se arrodilló ante su presencia.

-De pie, assassins -dijo el hombre a la izquierda de la espartana. Era Maquiavelo -juras proteger los secretos de la orden y proteger el libre albedrío de todos los seres de los mundos sobrenaturales? Porque no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Lo juro -exclamo el encapuchado.

-No importa cuantas hojas ocultas lleves, o que una capucha cubra tu rostro significa que eres uno de nosotros. Mientras honres nuestro credo y sus preceptos seras de los nuestros -el hombre a la derecha de la mujer era nadie más ni menos que Ezio Auditore.

El cuarto hombre lo tenia a su lado, sin embargo; no era alguien conocido, sus ropas no encajaban con las ropas de la época ni su forma de hablar, ninguno sabia quien era precisamente, pero descubrir quien era, no era lo primordial.

-Aleja tu hoja de la gente inocente. Ocultate a simple vista. No comprometas a la hermandad -exclamo la espartana.

-Honra las reglas de nuestra orden y tu nombre será benigno. Rómpelas y serás borrado de la historia -dijo Maquiavelo.

El cuarto hombre, se acerco al fuego y de las pinzas que estaban dentro de la llama, un anillo era sostenido

-Tu mano assassin -dijo Ezio.

Descubrió su mano cubierta por un guante de cuero café, puso su mano sobre el fuego. Con cuidado, el anillo fue colocado en su dedo anular izquierdo. El ardor del metal era mas doloroso que toda su mano puesta al fuego. Saco su mano y prosiguieron con la iniciación.

-Donde otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda... -hablo la espartana.

-...Nada Es Verdad.

-Aunque otros hombres se dejen cuartear por la ley o la moral, recuerda...

-...Todo Esta Permitido.

-Actuamos entre las sombras para servir a la luz.

-Somos Assassins.

Es así, como una nueva leyenda surge, un nuevo guerrero nació de las cenizas de la vida que ha dejado atrás, para luchar por una causa mucho mas noble de lo que ya peleaba. Hyoudou Issei, había muerto y renacido como un assassin.


	2. Presente 1

[Desincronización del animus 10.4]

El animus presento una falla inoportuna, la mente de la persona usada para revivir los recuerdos del asesino se desincroniso. Los recuerdos, si era lo que veía; se distorsionaban. Entonces se escuchaban distintas voces dentro de la cabeza del sujeto. No eran voces esquizofrénicas, eran voces de personas reales.

-Concéntrate -se escucho la voz de una mujer de edad mayor, pero todo en los alrededores de las calles y la gente de finales del renacimiento se iba destruyendo.

-No va a resistir, tienes que sacarlo de allí -dijo una segunda persona.

-Déjalo, el puede volver a sincronizarse -exclamo esa mujer de nuevo.

-Si se fuerza, puede quedar en coma o morir -escuchar eso puso mas desincronizado a la persona.

-Mira lo que has hecho -se enojo -ahora si tendré que sacarlo.

[Lugar desconocido época desconocida sujeto desconocido]

Cuando volvió a su realidad, todo seguía viéndose borroso, lo que escuchaba se distorsionaba. Comenzó a toser, al punto que parecía que iba a vomitar.

-Jeff... Jeff Wilson... ¿Estas bien? -la mujer era de cabello corto hasta los hombros, canoso, enseguida se notaba lo vieja que era. Una vez se controlo, miro por un momento a la mujer y hablo.

-Doctora Halsey... ¿que paso? -preguntó. Se sento sobre la maquina, para que la sangre de su cabeza bajara.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien -dijo y dio unos pasos alejado de la mujer -lo que paso fue que te desentronizaste chico -dijo la mujer para acercarse a una computadora holográfica de las mas modernas, que había a lado del animus donde estaba -tranquilo, todo estará arreglado en un santiamén.

Miro mas allá de lo que rodeaba y vio que al fondo de la habitación estaba el otro hombre que escucho antes, recargado de la pared, observando los que hacia la doctora, pero cuando noto que era observado le sonrió.

-¿quien era ese sujeto? -pregunto a la doctora.

-Hablas del assassin.

-Si, ¿quien era? -pregunto Wilson.

-Era el sujeto 092, Lawrence D'Rose o Hyoudou Issei como hizo llamar después -le informó -en nuestra realidad, históricamente, él fue el encargado de proteger cuando los templarios intentaron retomar, el control de Roma y toda Italia cuando Ezio Auditore partió al imperio Otomano para encontrar la biblioteca de Altair. Pero los recuerdos que viste, pertenecen a la realidad 092, por eso le pusimos así. Escucha aunque me gustaría explicarte todo ahora, no hay mucho tiempo como parece. Vuelve al animus y volverás a los recuerdos del sujeto 092.

-Esta bien -dijo luego de ser puesto dentro de la maquina.

-Al principio el animus solo podía revivir los recuerdos únicamente de los descendientes de alguien especifico, pero después de Layla Hassan, cualquiera con una pisca de sincronización puede revivir las memorias de quien uno quiera -dijo la científica -muy bien, la secuencia de ADN esta seleccionada. Lo que veras, lo que escucharas y sentirás son recuerdos de un assassin cuya realidad ya ha sido destruida por ella. El motivo de todo esto es traerlo de vuelta, a él junto a los demás, y detenerla de una vez por todas.

-Comprendo.

-Periódicamente te estaremos sacando para que descanses y no pase algo malo con tu cerebro -dijo el otro hombre.

-De acuerdo, volverás con el sujeto 092, Lawrence D'Rose en un momento distinto en su vida, todo a partir de este momento, son los recuerdos que necesitamos para revivir a nuestro Lawrence. Adelante, assassin -exclamo.

El animus cargo y su mente fue trasladada.

Así, fue como se adentro a los recuerdos de este guerrero. Y como esta historia comenzó.


	3. Secuencia 1, Life 1

Secuencia 1. Life 1

[Mansión del clan Vassago, infierno. 2007]

La mansión del clan Vassago, uno de los 72 pilares que están por encima de todos los demás demonios en este reino. El hijo mayor de esta familia, es uno de los cuatro mahous que gobiernan a todos aquí. Sin embargo, no es él hijo quien es blanco de la orden de los asesinos. Sino el patriarca del momento.

Un assassin, con un traje que databa de principios del siglo XVI de tonos naranjas, negro y café. consiguió infiltrarse en su territorio usando como acceso el jardín trasero de la familia. Eliminando a uno de los guardias que realizaba su rondín en uno de los corredores del patio al matarlo con un asesinato aéreo donde salto desde el borde de la gran reja que delimitaba la casa. El soldado era de esas armaduras amarillas y cuya estética era de la edad media.

[Comunicación del Helix]

-Me escuchas Wilson? -era la voz de Halsey, en tanto, el asesino se mantenía quieto, oculto detrás de un montículo de árboles -sabes que hacer verdad? Tu solo fluye con los recuerdos. El sujeto 092 ocupaba muchas armas consigo en toda batalla, puedes usarlas a tu favor para fluir con los recuerdos.

Las armas que usaba el así llamado Lawrence D'Rosa o Hyoudou Issei. Se dividen categorías:

1 Armas de largo alcance. Llevaba una positola de polvora antigua, una serie cuchillos arrojadizos. Un Subfusil MP40 de Alemania que invoca cuando lo requiere. Un fusil Nagat que también invoca cuando requiere eliminar enemigos a grandes distancias.

2 Armas de combate cercano. Un sable de dos, uno lo perdió con Sirzechs varios siglos atrás. Un Hacha tipo danesa de hoja dorada y mango de plata. Un cuchillo de doble filo que ocultaba detrás que llegaba usar como daga. Sabe pelear combinando las armas, espada y cuchillo, o hacha con la espada. O solo luchar con una de estas armas.

3 Armas de combate especial: Lleva dos Hidden blades, cada una con dos variantes. En la hoja derecha tiene las variantes de Bullet blade y Harpoon Blade. Mientras que en la izquierda, lleva las variantes de Phatom blade y Shock blade, una moderna que consiste en liberar una extensión idéntica a un arma de descarga de uso de auto defensa. Además de tener entrenamiento en distintas artrs marciales.

4 Armas de combate abierto: Usa una distinción de granadas en su haber. Granadas de uso militar (explosivas). Granadas de humo, granadas de luz, electricas, que al liberar el humo con ella liberan una descarga eléctrica a quienes estén en contacto.

-Adelante mocoso, consigue esos recuerdos que necesitamos -hablo su compañero de la doctora.

[Mansión Vassago]

Caminando sin preocupación, el asesino fue eliminando uno por uno a los guardias que se topaba. Usando sus hojas ocultas para matarlos con sigilo, ocultando sus cuerpos entre los arbustos, o detrás de los árboles. Entro en la mansión por las ventanas del pasillo pertenecientes al segundo piso. Tirando a un guardia que pasaba cerca de la ventana para pasar desapercibido. Sin ningún otro soldado a la vista, anduvo por los pasillos, escondiéndose de sus adversarios mientras seguía en búsqueda de su objetivo. Entonces logro toparse con algunos de los siervos del patriarca de los Vassago.

-Los invitados llegaron, los mahous Lucifer y Asmodeus -escucho de un joven que conversaba con un hombre mayor, por lo que el asesino detectaba, el mayor era de clase caballero, mientras que el otro era un peón con valor de dos piezas.

-Ya le informaron a Lord Karel? -pregunto el caballero.

-Cristina fue a su oficina para decirle en persona -contó.

-Cuantas veces se le ha dicho a esa chica que debe limitarse a hablar con nuestro señor -decía a regañadientes a la ausente chica -por ello, Miss Vassago supone que Lord le es infiel.

-Cálmate, nuestra prioridad es el bienestar de nuestro señor -exclamo el peón.

-Lo se, aun así...

Ya había escuchado suficiente el assassin, saliendo detrás del mueble que se ocultaba, tomo dos de sus cuchillos arrojadizos y apunto a las yugulares de cada uno. El peón murió al instante, en cambio el caballero, cayó pero seguía con vida; acercándose le remato con su hoja oculta derecha.

-Estas en tu oficina -dijo el assassin, una vez confirmo.

Se movilizo rápido por los pasillos sin tanto sigilo como el de antes. Se mantuvo eliminando a sus enemigos uno tras uno. Hasta llegar a las puertas del escondite de Karel Vassago.

-Es tu fin, templario -entonces abrió la puerta.

[Piso inferior de la mansión]

Los dos Mahous estaban a la espera de ser llamados por el patriarca de este clan, aunque ellos tenían superioridad como gobernantes ante los demás demonios, por educación; esperaban a que el hombre les concediera su permiso.

-Deberías unirte a nosotros, Sirzechs -dijo Asmodeus -conseguirías muchos mas beneficios como miembro de la orden templaría.

-Agradezco la invitación Louis, pero ya he tenido mucho que ver con esta guerra sin haber pedido unirme -dijo el Gremory, llevaba a su lado un sable, aquel que el asesino olvido en él hace tiempo atrás -además, aunque me uniera, ustedes no cambiarían de opinión con el designio de mi hermana.

-Es un sacrificio por el futuro por la preservación de nuestra gente, el futuro de los demonios esta en juego, al igual que las demás razas -exclamo el demonio -ahora sin los Assassins como una amenaza por fin podremos... Sientes eso...

-Si, lo siento -las miradas de ambos cambiaron, tornándose serios.

-Mis mahous, perdonen la demora... -llego esta chica de nombre cristina, la reina del patriarca de la casa.

-Cristina! -hablo el hijo del clan Vassago -donde están los guardias?

-Ellos...

-Traedlos a todos, pronto!

[El reencuentro]

Corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la oficina de su padre. Ambos Mahous interrumpieron derribando la puerta. Obteniendo una desgarradora escena, en especial para Asmodeus. Encontrando a su padre, muerto en su silla con la garganta cortada. A un lado de él, dándole la espalda a los dos demonios, el assassin regresaba su hoja oculta a su lugar.

-Padre... -en su voz, se escuchaba la tristeza de verlo muerto a manos de quienes suponía habían sido extinguidos. Girando su cabeza, identifico a ambos mahous.

-Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mahou Licufer, Asmodeus -al nombrarlos, hizo burla a sus nombres.

-Berserker... -Sirzechs lo identifico.

Berserker, el nombre dado a los guerreros con espíritus de lucha como de bestias, sádicos y letales contra todo aquel que se le atreva hacerle frente en su camino. Es el seudónimo con el que se identifica a este assassin, temido por las facciones dado las incontables masacres dejadas atrás por los soldados que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo. Ninguno ha podido ser rival para el asesino hasta ahora.

-Ustedes... -se había quebrantado por dentro el cuarto Mahou -como es posible?... La orden de los asesinos fue exterminada.

-Ustedes lo han dicho, somos una plaga. Nos adaptamos y sobrevivimos, no importa cuanto intente extinguirnos -se mofo el assassin.

No dijeron más, sin aviso alguno Sirzechs invocó un circulo mágico de su mano derecha en un rápido apuntar, atacó con un gran ráfaga al asesino. Rápido, se movió a la derecha evitando el impacto que termino dándole a la ventana que adornaba la oficina. Tres veces mas disparo su mana concentrado contra el assassin. Agarro su Hacha con solo su mano derecha para clavarla delante de él e impulsarse para pasar con un giro por encima de los dos mahous. Usando su hacha golpeándolos por detrás a ambos demonios con el mango de plata, aventándolos a través de la pared.

-Si fueras un blanco, te mataría -dijo Issei al acercarse a Lucifer cuando se ponía de pie de entre los escombros.

-Hijo de... -no termino de maldecir. Pues la reina del Vassago llego con las pocas tropas que aun quedaban en la mansión después de ver los múltiples cuerpos en el lugar junto con los cuerpos de dos de sus compañeros.

-Mátenlo! -grito la así llamada Cristina -mato a nuestro Lord!

Empuñando el hacha en el centro del cuerpo plateado, espero a que sus enemigos llegaran a él. Uno por uno fue acabando con ellos. Pasando entre ellos como un fantasma a una velocidad que incluso superaba a sus oponentes, llego con las piezas reencarnadas que aun vivían del templario que acababa de matar.

-Maldito! -grito la reina, con la palma abierta apuntando al assassin apenas vio que venia hacia él. En un parpadeo, su mano le fue cortada por el asesino, ella solo pudo ver la sangre manchando el suelo, su cara y su ropa, mientras su mano caía al suelo -eh?... -lo siguiente, fue la cabeza de la chica volando por encima de sus demás compañeros, estupefactos de lo que habían presenciado.

-Monstruo... -susurraron las demás piezas, para luego sufrir el mismo destino.

Cuando Sirzechs y su compañero se reincorporaron, encontraron una nueva y mayor masacre. El asesino se había ido, pero la huella de sangre que dejo atrás dejaba en sumo terror al proclamado Asmodeus. El Gremory vio como el hombre fue a donde el cuerpo de su padre, donde encontró una pluma de paloma, manchada con la sangre de su papá.

-Ellos ha vuelto... -dijo Asmodeus.

-De que hablas? -pregunto el carmesí.

-La orden de los Assassins... ha vuelto -en sus manos tenia aquella pluma ensangrentada, la apretó lleno de furia mientras en su puño, se veía la tensión y las venas hinchadas de la rabia que le recorrían.

[Sede de los Assassins, lugar desconocido]

Habiendo cumplido con su misión, el assassin Hyoudou Issei, mejor conocido como "Berserker" dado a la estela de sangre que terminaba dejando en sus operaciones. Se presento delante de la mujer que dirigía a la renacida orden, luego de sufrir un no muy reciente caída a manos de su enemigo eterno, los templarios. La así llamada, "Espartana".

-Maestro D'rosa -la mentora saludo a Issei con su nombre original. La habitación en el aquel castillo medieval no era mas que una oficina, repleta de libros, creando una enorme biblioteca en su casa.

-Mentora -se postro delante de ella -Karel Vassago esta muerto, tal como pidió.

-No es necesario que te arrodilles -entonces se levanto -los demás están por volver, al parecer la operación fue un éxito -en una pantalla mágica, ella podía ver como los distintos mundos, sobrenaturales así como el mundo humano estaban en caos general -con esto, los templarios sabrán que aun estamos con vida -dijo la espartana -no importa cuanto quieran sofocar la llama, la chispa del fuego siempre vivirá mientras haya personas con sed de verdad y justicia.

Un hombre que llevaba puesto un enorme abrigo tipo gabardina color caqui, se paro en la entrada a la oficina de la mentora. Con una gorra negra en su cabeza, una bufanda cubriendo su boca y su nariz. Ella le dio la bienvenida.

-Maestro Aiden -le saludo.

-Mentora, maestro Hyoudou -avanzo hacia ambos -el resto de los guerreros ha vuelto.

Informada, era momento de que la así llamada espartana, hablara con todos ellos por igual.

-Llevadlos a la sala de ceremonias -exigió.

Dejo la sala el maestro Aiden, para cumplir con su encargo.

[Sala de ceremonias]

Con los pocos Assassins que aun vivían para servir al credo reunidos en circulo en medio de esta sala donde llevaban a cabo la conversión de nuevos miembros, para la lucha de su ideal. La mentora hablo parejo ante todos los presentes.

-Durante siglos, los asesinos hemos luchado en las sombras, con tal de proteger a los mundos de los templarios -decía la líder del culto -hemos sufrido bastante a manos de ellos. Y ahora, cuando nuestro enemigo cree que ha conseguido la ventaja, le demostramos que seguimos con vida.

Al igual que Issei, cada facción donde un líder templario había alcanzado logros importantes para su orden fue blanco de uno de los múltiples asesinos que aun quedaban. Cada uno de estos asesinos restantes, llevaba puesto el atuendo de un asesino legendario en su lucha. Hombre o mujer, llevaban los trajes de hombre y mujeres como: Edward Kenway, Ezio Auditore, Aguilar, etc...

-Es tiempo que nuestros actos vuelvan a ser públicos, es tiempo de dejar las sombras, y luchar en ojo publico -continuo la mujer -continuaremos siendo anónimos, pero ahora seremos el símbolo de miedo y de la justicia, que el enemigo sepa de nosotros, primero que aun vivimos, luego; quienes somos bajo estas mascaras. El credo no cambiara, los preceptos tampoco. Nosotros tampoco cambiaremos. Khaos Brigader ya no es mas una hermandad mas, seremos el renacer de la orden de los Assassins.

Las miradas llenas de seguridad, comprensión y devoto en sus guerreros, llenaban de confianza a la espartana.

-A cada equipo, le asignado una misión distinta, cumplan con ella, no importa que tan tediosa sea. Recuerden que luchamos por el futuro de todos -termino su discurso.

Marchando por los pasillos, Hyoudou era seguida por los cuatro miembros de su así llamado: Equipo Rojo. Dos varones, uno llevando puesto el atuendo azul de Arno Dorian durante la revolución de Francia, el otro llevaba encima el atuendo del asesino Hattori Hanzo. Y dos mujeres, una llevaba puesto el atuendo perteneciente a Lydia Frye, la otra a su padre, Connor Kenway.

-Cual es la misión maestro? -pregunto el vestido como Hattori.

Con una carpeta abierta en mano, Issei miro atento que la tarea que se le fue asignada era exactamente como su líder había dicho, tediosa.

-Rias Gremory -era el blanco de su misión.

[Kouh, Japón. 2012]

Han pasado cinco años, desde que se le dio la misión al maestro Asesino. La tarea no era simple, no era matar a la chica, era de vigilarla lo mas de cerca posible.

-Sabes porque te he llamado aquí Rias -el joven castaño, estaba sentado a la mesa en la sala de profesores con la joven heredera Gremory delante de suyo.

-Es por la simulación del examen de admisión a las universidades? -dijo temerosa la chica.

-En realidad era por el hecho que tu y tú "club de ocultismo" se quedan haciendo sus actividades hasta muy tarde -dijo Issei -pero ya que has hablado del tema. Dime, porque dejaste en blanco tu prueba.

La carmesí se puso incomoda con la pregunta. La verdad, no sabia como responder ella misma.

-Eres de mis estudiantes con un futuro mas prometedor, pero; supongo que aun no has decidido que ser en el futuro -comento y por algún motivo, esto sonrojo a la chica.

-No es eso Hyoudou-sensei -así como habéis leído, Hyoudou-sensei. El Assassin se había infiltrado a esta escuela como un profesor de filosofía, historia y geografía, así como era el consejero estudiantil -lo que pasa es... -en Rias había algo que le disgustaba, era mas que obvio que no iba hablarlo con él.

-Esta bien si no quieres hablarlo conmigo -dijo su maestro -solo te diré esto -le miro con esa sonrisa, esa expresión natural de él que tenia enamorado a la chica -no dejes que eso te cambie.

-Gracias, sensei -dijo contenta.

-Por cierto, no se queden tan tarde en la escuela -exclamo, a lo que Rias dio una pequeña carcajada.

[Club de ocultismo(Rias)]

Las clases acababan de terminar, y aunque muchos estudiantes se retiraban. Otros se quedaban para las actividades vespertinas de los clubes a los que pertenecían. Uno de esos clubes era el club de ocultismo, uno muy exclusivo, donde solo unos cuantos eran miembros.

Pero Rias no estaba prestando atención a lo que sus seguidores hacían o decían, estaba sumida en sus recuerdos cuando su mirada se hallaba perdida por la ventana, recordado la primera vez que conoció a Hyoudou Issei sensei.

Flashback

En uno de los salones, el primer día de clases al entrar en primer año, ahí que tuvo al poder entrar en la academia de Kouh, ella esperaba paciente la primera clase, cuando entro al aula, un joven hombre que cambio su mundo con tan solo verlo.

-Buenos días -dijo el joven castaño con una gabardina café muy oscura, con una mochila de morralera a su izquierdo.

-Oye que estas haciendo? -dijo uno cuando vio que el castaño tomaba el pupitre del profesor -ese es el lugar donde ira el maestro!

-Cual es el problema entonces? -exclamo humorístico, abriendo su maletín, tomando unos libros de ello -supongo que jamás habían tenido un maestro de cara joven, o si?.

-Que?! -nadie podía creer que esta persona sea su profesor.

Tomando el gis y el control de la pizarra, se presento debidamente ante los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso.

-Me llamo, Hyoudou Issei -escribió el kanji -y aunque mi nombre sea japonés, la verdad es que yo provengo de Suecia.

-Esta bromeando? -comenzaron a decir los estudiantes.

Viendo que le creían, les probo que era verdad sus palabras.

-tyst. Som sagt är jag svensk och jag kommer att vara din geografilärare under året -hablo en sueco, todos sus alumnos protestaron al no poder entenderle y quedar maravillado de sus palabras -mas vale que guarden silencio, yo seré su maestro de geografía este año, y les diré que conmigo no será sencillo la materia aunque para ustedes les parezca. De acuerdo?

Desde ese primer día, Rias quedo cautivada por el castaño profesor.

Fin del flashback

-Rias... Rias... -la carmesí no solo estaba sumifa en el recuerdo, a través de la ventana, hacía los demás edificios del instituto podía ver a su maestro supervisando al club de rock y metal. La chica veía como el castaño tenía en sus manos una guitarra electrica, los movimientos de sus manos le indicaban que sabía hacer lo que hacía mientras sus estudiantes tocaban con él -Rias! -el gritó de su amiga le despertó.

-Akeno -nombro a la reina en su séquito -que pasa? Donde están los chicos?

-Salieron a realizar contratos -informo la pelinegra -estas tan sumida mirando a Hyoudou-sensei que no te diste cuenta que ellos se habían ido.

-Yo no lo estaba viendo! -se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

-Rias sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir -dejandole enfrente una taza de té de una charola en su mano, se quedó junta a ella -se que te gusta Hyoudou-sensei. Jamás habías demostrado interés en los hombres antes, y ahora él te atrae.

-Yo tampoco -dijo y volvió a mirar a donde el profesor, ahora lo veía discutiendo con uno de sus alumnos en la batería, haciendo berrinche al tocar de manera rápida los tambores -es la primera vez que siento algo así... -se notaba que estaba enamorada.

-Debes dejarlo -comento su la Queen -sabes que una relación con sensei seria algo imposible para ti, eres la heredera de la casa Gremory y él, un humano.

Ser Rias Gremory, le disgustaba en grande que le recordaran el destino que le estaban obligando a elegir sin ninguna otra opción los ancianos del mundo demoniaco.

-Si tan solo detectara una sacred gear en él, aunque no cambiara mi destino, me conformaría con tenerlo a mi lado... -aparto la mirada de la ventana cuando logro ver que el docente salía del aula junto a los estudiantes del club, el ocaso del día había comenzado.

Sacred Gear, la magia sellada por Dios en los humanos durante la gran guerra de las facciones. Una guerra olvidada por la humanidad. No muchos humanos nacían con poderes sobrenaturales, pero los pocos que lo hacían eran poderosos, tanto; que podían ser rivales para verdaderos seres mágicos. Por alguna razón Dios sello sus poderes, ahora igual que antes, pocos humanos nacen con estas cualidades, pero ya no salen a flote como antes, solo con métodos de entrenamientos poco ortodoxos y mortales logran despertar el poder hereditario en estos humanos que lleven magia en su interior.

Akeno reía silenciosa y respetuosa las palabras de su ama. No le gustaba verla sufrida, así que propuso algo para que dejase de tener esa expresión.

-Por que no vamos por helado de Tokiomi -un local muy cercano a las zonas suburbanas de Kouh -escuche que estaban promocionando nuevos sabores.

-En serio? -a Rias le encantaban los helados de este local, no se comparaban con ningún otro helado comido antes.

[Zona suburbana, Kouh]

Luego de salir de la escuela temprano, tal como pidió su profesor. De haber comprado cada una un helado, se detuvieron al andar por la zona, sobre un puente peatonal. Mirando el ir y venir de los autos y las personas en la cera mientras comían el postre.

-Como los envidio -Rias no dejaba de mirar a los humanos, Akeno solo comía su helado de fresa mientras la escuchaba -van por ahí sin preocuparse que les depara el futuro.

-Deja de pensar en tu compromiso -comento Akeno, últimamente la chica estaba pensativa en el tema mas de lo común -ya se que no amas a Raiser Phoenix, es un tonto.

-No es tanto el hecho de casarme con él -se voltio, puso su espalda contra el barandal -ambos estamos en desacuerdo. Pero, nuestros padres... mis padres y mi hermano solo piensan en ello, dicen que es lo mejor para mi, lo mejor para los ancianos.

Que sus padres no le escucharan sobre lo que ella quería y sobre todo su hermano, el mahou tercer Lucifer no hagan algo por deshacer este matrimonio forzado, era lo que le entristecía.

Entonces, sin ningún motivo claro. Un estudiante perteneciente a una preparatoria rival de la ciudad, apareció sobre el puente, su uniforme rojo le llamo la atención a Rias y Akeno cuando vieron que el chico de tés morena y cabello blanco se les acerco con temor.

-Emmm... -estaba nervioso -tu... tu eres Rias Gremory, verdad?...

-Si -compuso su porte y encaro al chico, Akeno se mantenía detrás de ella -y tu eres?

-Perdón! mi nombre... mi nombre es Yousuke Kotomine -se presento y pensó bien las palabras -y... veras... te he observado este tiempo -eso no le pareció un alago a Rias -y me preguntaba, si quisieras salir conmigo Rias Gremory.

Esto le cayó de improvisto, a Rias y Akeno le sorprendió. Ya han habido otros hombres que le pidieron ser novios o salir a citas a la carmesí, sin embargo todos ellos eran demonios, ningún humano de su aparente "edad" se le habían acercado.

-Ara ara! -Akeno se sentía contenta, mientras que Rias...

-Hablas... de salir en una cita?... -se ruborizo -bueno yo... -aun el chico esperaba un no, de forma amarga, Rias tras meditarlo unos cuantos segundos le dio una respuesta favorable -si, me parece divertido -le sonrió, alegro al chico ese día.

No obstante en los tejados algo lejos de ellas, los cinco Assassins estaban parados al borde del edificio, usando su vista de águila, presenciaron a detallo la conversación desde que ellas salieron de la escuela.

-Parece que funciono, comenzaron a moverse -dijo la asesina vestida con el traje de Lydia Frye, consigo llevaba una mascara de demonio color morado y ojos rojos.

-Actuamos ahora? -pregunto el vestido de Arno.

-No, aun no -dijo el líder del equipo con sus brazos cruzados y mirada seria sobre la chica.

[Comunicación Hélix]

El Assassin, junto a equipo se movieron a través de los techos cuando Rias y Akeno se despidieron del chico cuando se retiraba a su casa triunfante. Entonces, la voz de la doctora y su compañero se hicieron presentes mientras el recuerdo continuaba.

-Rias Gremory -menciono la doctora -sabes es curioso. Esa chica fue esposa por uno de los descendientes de Lawrence D'rosa en nuestra realidad. Una varonesa de Suecia con la que contrajo matrimonio su descendiente Otso Hembret, un assassin que lucho durante la guerra de los 30 años.

-Doctora sabe que no entiendo un carajo de todo esto -dijo Wilson mientras el asesino seguía moviéndose con su parkour en los edificios.

-Tranquilo, pronto te sacaremos y explicaremos como esta todo, tu continua tranquilo de acuerdo -hablo su acompañante de la mujer desde fuera del animus.

[Centro de Kouh, una semana después]

Con un vestido color blanco de pieza completa y un cinturón negro, parte del atuendo, con un bolso color negro de cuero, Rias esperaba debajo la sombre de un poste al chico llamado Yousuke, algo nerviosa y ansiosa, jamás había tenido una cita.

Cerca de ella, camuflados, Akeno, junto a Koneko y Kiba, la vigilaban mientras comían en un restaurante cercano a la posición de su ama.

-Seguro que esto esta bien? Akeno-senpai -pregunto la pequeña albina comiendo un helado de sabores naturales.

-Deberíamos dejar sola a la presidenta, que disfrute de su cita en paz -dijo Kiba con el menú en mano.

-Lo se, pero. Hay alguno en esto que no me agrada -exclamó mirando de reojo a su ama.

En tanto Rias, estaba pensativo en lo que aparecía el chico. Era la primera vez tendría una cita con alguien, dado su posición en la nobleza de los demonios y su atractivo cuerpo, muchos se le habían insinuado por motivos carnales o políticos. Hace un tiempo fue comprometida con Raiser Phoenix, aunque los motivos son de intereses privados dado que ambos son de los pocos demonios de sangre pura que aun quedan entre su gente. El hecho de que sus padres apoyaran esto sin su consentimiento le lastiamaba, sentía que era privada de su libertad de elegir. Y ahora esta cita, era como una débil luz de esperanza, aunque era obvio que él chico le pediría que fuese su novia y le tendría que romper la ilusión. Quería vivir el momento de elegir con quién quería estar por un breve momento.

-Espero no haber llegado muy antes , relajate Rias, solo es una cita, diversión paseos, tal vez ir al cine -dijo así misma.

Para calmar sus pensamientos, miro las enormes pantallas de los edificios comerciales del lugar. Donde se transmitían los boletines especiales, en el se veía la fotografías de los Assassins miembros con esos antigüos, eran fotos de perfil. En cada plantilla tenía el logo de "se busca" y un alto perfíl de peligro.

Jamas creyó en ver que una amenaza de su mundo fuera igual buscada (los mundos mágicos y sobre naturales) fueran de igual manera enemigos en el mundo de los humanos. Se mostraron fotografías de los múltiples Assassins, con la cantidad de muertes que se le adjudicaban a cada uno. De todos, había uno que más le llamaba la atención.

-Se busca, peligro. Seudónimo: Berserker. Buscado por múltiples asesinatos (más de 2000), robo de información secuestro y destrucción a empresas privadas y políticas -leyó en voz alta -porque... porque siento que lo he visto antes...

-Gremory-san! -aparecio el chico con traje casuales pero tampoco informal.

-Kotomine -le saludo.

-Perdón si llegue tarde -se disculpo.

-Descuida, es la hora acordada después de todo. Bueno... -le miró al chico -por donde empezamos?

-Pues... para empezar, me gustaría tomarte de la mano -ambos se ruborizaron con ello.

Idos de la mano, ambos jóvenes empezaron a andar por el lugar comercial. Llendo de tienda en tienda, para ver las novedades que tenían. Probaron la ropa, la tecnología. Fueron al cine y comieron donde Rias decidió. Fue una cita divertida para ambos, sin embargo tenía que llegar a su final.

[Parque de Kouh]

-Todo fue muy divertido, Kotomine -dijo Rias justo cuando llegaban a un pequeño parque de la zona, el atardecer comenzaba surgir.

-Yo también me divertido contigo, Gremory-san -se mantenía respetuoso a ella.

-Sin tanto formalismo, puedes llamarme Rias -exclamo.

-Em... -sonrojado, pensó lo que iba a decirle -esta bien, Rias-san... puedo preguntar algo.

Escondidos a las cercanías, Akeno, Toujo y Yuto se mantenían a vigilantes.

-Que cosa? -en su cabeza, esperaba que no le preguntara que fuese su novia, si era así tendría que romperle el corazón al pobre diablo.

-Es algo de si o no... -se puso ansioso -tu... quieres morir?

-Que? -acaso escucho mal -que fue lo que dijiste Kotomine?

De pronto su tono de voz cambio por completo, esa voz dulce y gentil cambio a una voz mas madura y sin alma.

-Dije que si no quieres morir, Rias Gremory -sin que ella se diera cuenta, detrás suyo; el moreno convoco una espada de tipo cimitarra con una hoja color negra. Sus ropas cambiaron por un atuendo color rojo con unas ropa ajustadas a su cuerpo debajo. Apunto a su cuello, todo fue tan repentino que Rias se quedo inmóvil. Ningun otro le había tomado por sorpresa.

-Rias! -grito Akeno saliendo de su escondite.

La heredera Gremory solo quedo ahí, fue inesperado. Ella misma pensó que seria su final. De no ser por quienes se mantenían vigilando desde las sombras, que llego en un salto para tomar a la chica y ponerla a una distancia segura.

-Eh?... -fue lo único que pudo decir cuando se dio cuenta que el mismo Assassin que vio en el anuncio, uno de los enemigos y peligros para los seres sobrenaturales había llegado hasta ella -tu eres... Berserker?!

Era idéntico a la fotografía, su rostro cubierto por su atuendo y sus múltiples armas con él. Fue ignorada, poniéndola a varios metros de distancia del sujeto. Rias se dio cuenta que él la tenia agarrada de la cintura con su mano derecha apretándola de sus brazos mientras miraba al moreno, en su otra mano tenia su enorme hacha que debería sostener con ambas manos. Pero no. El sequito de la chica se detuvo, al ponerse detrás de su ama, sin saber a quien apuntar, a uno de los mayores criminales mas buscados por todos, o a quien quiso matar a su señora.

-No lo toques solo porque ella es bonita -dijo el asesino, soltando a la carmesí, dando varios pasos hacia el sujeto.

Con una sonrisa frívola, bajo su arma, para conversar un poco con el asesino.

-Assassin, sabia que saldrías de tu escondite -dijo el extraño guerrero -como les trata la vida, con eso que los templarios los han diezmado.

-Rias, estas bien -Akeno se acerco a su amiga y se puso a su lado, junto a sus otros dos siervos.

-Akeno, chicos? que hacen aquí -cuestiono, pero no dijeron.

-Pedimos refuerzos? -pregunto la Queen.

-No, esperen mantengamos distancia -indico.

En tanto, ambos guerreros.

-Estamos mas vivos que nunca -comenzó a rodear al moreno -y ustedes? ocultándose otros cien años. Que planean esta vez?

-Nuestro plan sigue siendo el mismo, nuestro ideal no cambia, solo los métodos, como ustedes -el moreno se deshizo de su espada de la misma forma que la invoco -me gustaría enfrentarte, pero viendo que estoy en desventaja... -pudo percatarse de los demás miembros que acompañaban al asesino salieron de la sombras. Una katana, un sable europeo, un bastón sable y un tomahawk tenían rodeado su cuello. Todo en un parpadeo

-En que momento?!... -la carmesí estaba impresionada por la velocidad en la que aparecieron, nada que hubiese visto antes.

-Rias Gremory -cambio la dirección de sus ojos el moreno -te mucha suerte hoy, pero pronto te volveremos a encontrar.

Desmaterializándose con una hilera de pequeñas luces abandono el lugar. Ido, los asesinos guardaron sus armas. Todos miraron como el grupo de Rias les apuntaban. Pero ellos no se inmutaron, solamente se quedaron observando un momento, antes querer dar la vuelta para irse.

-Aguarden! -le grito Rias -ustedes... ustedes son miembros de Khaos Brigader, no es así? Porque han venido.

-Tengo una misión, pero personalmente -decía el asesino líder del equipo -si tu hermano no te cuida, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-De que hablas? -pregunto -espera! quien eres?

-He tenido muchos nombres, que he olvidado mi verdadera identidad. Pero tengo escuchado que ahora, los tuyos me llaman, Berserker.

Esta vez no le dijo mas, siguieron caminando los cinco, cuando Issei se puso delante de ellos para dirigirlos. Reventando una bomba de humo. Usaron el banco para irse.

-Que acaba de pasar? -pregunto Yuto bajando la espada que invoco para el momento.

-Te encuentras bien? Rias -le pregunto Akeno, justo cuando vio que la chica avanzaba hacia adelante por donde el criminal estuvo parado.

La carmesí encontró una pluma de águila en el suelo. La tomo y la puso muy cerca suyo, no lo comprendía, al recordar cuando el assassin apareció y la salvo sin motivo que ella entenderá, su corazón empezó a latir, y tener esa pluma pegada a su pecho, era como sentir que ese hombre se lo había dejado. Como si se tratara de un regalo.

Identidad, la palabra que se emplea para definir quienes somos, muchos no sabemos a donde vamos o quienes éramos antes de perdernos en el camino de la vida que no imaginamos. Muchos retroceden esperando reencontrarse. Otros, simplemente siguen sin saber que les espera sin saber cual será la luz que los salvara de esa oscuridad. Así lo sentía Rias, una luz en un hombre en el que muchos veían la oscuridad.

Assassin's Creed

Identity.


	4. secuencia 1, Life 2

Secuencia 1, Life 2:

[Mansión Gremory, Infierno. 2012]

Poco después de haber tenido enfrente de a uno de los criminales mas buscados por todas las facciones, el cual le había salvado la vida. La así llamada, princesa carmesí de la destrucción. O simplemente princesa carmesí. Había vuelto a la casa de su familia en los dominios del infierno con la esperanza de ocultar lo sucedido, y que pasara desapercibido. Sin embargo, no paso mucho al llegar, pues su hermano se entero de lo ocurrido.

-¿Porque no solicitaste ayuda Rias? -su hermano y su padre estaban eufóricos con ella, la confrontaban en la sala principal de la mansión Gremory, solo los cuatro principales miembros de la casa estaban ahí -¡pudo haberte hecho algo!

-¡Pero no lo hizo! -quería que le dejaran explicar las cosas -papá, onii-sama déjenme explicar el me salvo de ese sujeto.

-Rias, ese hombre ha cometido actos atroces, nuestra justicia espera caer contra él por lo que ha hecho a nuestro mundo y ¡¿piensas que el hecho de haberte protegido una vez es suficiente como para perdonarlo?! -dijo enojado Sirzechs, no iba a dejar de reprocharle que tuvieron la mínima oportunidad de enfrentarlo de nuevo, desperdiciada.

-¡Por lo menos él hizo algo para protegerme! -le devolvió el reproche.

Estaba apunto de estallar su hermano mayor contra Rias, pero entonces la madre de ambos intervino antes de que algo mas pasara, su padre se mantuvo alejado en la presencia de la pelea de sus hijos.

-¡Basta! -grito Venelana -lo importante aquí es que Rias, esta a salvo -abrazo a su hija delante de ellos, poniendo en vergüenza a la chica -no importa quien era esa persona que ataco o quien te protegió, pero estas bien, es lo importante -miro a su primogénito -habrá otra oportunidad para que lo atrapes, ¿bien?

No dijo mas, Sirzechs tomo su orgullo y se lo llevo consigo a su oficina de trabajo en el consejo, del que salió tras recibir la noticia. Su padre se retiro a su oficina, su madre decidió adelantarse a su recamara. Y Rias igual, pero al salir al pasillo se topó con la líder de las mucamas de la casa y reina de su hermano.

-Grayfia-neesan -saludo a la mujer -¿escuchaste nuestra pelea?

-Por desgracia si, pero nadie mas escucho -dijo la sirvienta de cabello gris para comenzar a andar a lado de la chica cuando iba a su cuarto.

-¿Porque la obsesión de mi hermano con atrapar con el tal Raider? ¿Hay algo que no sepa acaso? -pregunto Rias. No tenia conocimiento claro del odio incondicional de Sirzechs contra Issei, o bueno, Lawrence. Entonces miro a la sirvienta.

-Veo que nadie le a contado -suspiro antes de decirlo y de contarle -Sirzechs-sama tuvo un peón en su nobleza, uno de los primeros siervos que recluto en su juventud, uno especial. Antes de que me pidiera tomar el lugar de su reina -dijo Grayfia.

-Que tan especial era -le dio curiosidad a Rias.

-Era un peón que ocupaba sus ocho piezas en el tablero -revelo -portador de una legendario longinus, Boost Gear.

-La longinus donde fue sellado el dragón celestial Rojo -le asombro esto a la princesa carmesí.

-La misma. Fue un gran amigo de Sirzechs y mío -entonces paso de ser alegre el relato, a algo triste para Grayfia -Raider, uno de los lideres de Khaos Brigader acabo con él -esto era mentira. Aquel peón no fue asesinado por Raider, sin embargo no podía contarle la verdad a Rias. Este cuento era el que se conocía entre muchos de los altos demonios de las casas sobrevivientes a la guerra.

-¿Porque? -pregunto Rias -creí que Khaos Brigader reclutaba a seres poderosos para su causa.

-Lo hacen, pero aquellos que no deciden unirse a ellos, lo eliminan, el poder de las longinus también es amenaza para su grupo -conto Grayfia.

Longinus, así son llamadas las sacred gears en las que el Dios de Abraham sello poderes que eran demasiados poderosos o codiciados por las facciones y que solo en un humano puede ser encontrado. Sin embargo, desde hace más de medio milenio que ninguna facción se ha topado con un portador, lo cuál preocupa que la organización terrorista las tenga en su control.

-¿Como es que mi hermano encontró a un portador de longinus? -pregunto Rias cuando llegó a su cuarto y le abrieron la puerta para entrar.

Grayfia no respondió, no debió contarle sobre el peón más apreciado por su hermano. No debía contarle como lo encontraron en primer lugar.

-Descanse Rias-sama, mañana le espera un largo día de escuela -termino la conversación y le dejo en su habitación.

Cerró la puerta de la chica y volvió a recorrer el pasillo por el que vino, pero se detuvo a mitad del mismo al llegar a una ventana abierta, en el marco, una rosa de petalos blancos había dejado allí, para la bella mujer. Tomo la flor, y tras apreciarla, la puso contra su pecho.

-Lawrence... -susurró, quería verlo luego de mucho, mucho tiempo.

No se dio cuenta, pero el mismo asesino estaba de cunclillas sobre el borde del techo, mirando por poco a la hermosa Grayfia. Aunque quería estar verla de nuevo, no podía, no era tiempos indicados.

En cuanto a Rias, no podía dormir esa noche. La pregunta la mantenía despierta.

-¿Porque me protegió? -pensó al estar mirando a través de la ventana al cielo del infierno que era de un extraño color morado. No tan acogedor como el del mundo humano, pero igual de lindo. Rias recordó las palabras del criminal "si tu hermano no te va a proteger. Alguien tiene que hacerlo." -¿Porque dijiste eso?

La pregunta de Rias era: ¿Porque había dicho esto? ¿Acaso él la conocía? ¿Desde cuando? Recordó entonces lo que le conto Grayfia. Aquel peón que perdió su hermano. Desde que Rias tiene memoria, su hermano siempre ha sido serio, pocas veces vacilante o gracioso. Pudo haber alguna fecha que haya olvidado, en la que su hermano sonreía de forma natural y no por compromiso. En la que era una persona mas, despreocupada de lo que pasaría en el futuro. Las preguntas las ahogaban, y necesitaba respirar de ellas.

-Tengo que averiguar -miraba al techo.

Por este acto, dentro de la princesa carmesí había despertado el interés por saber quien era el así llamado Berserker. Quien nadie conocía su nombre, lo que era, mas allá de sus acciones, su verdadera identidad. Incapaz de dormir por las ganas de responder estas preguntas suyas.

Rias espero a que la noche creciera, y a mitad de bajada; ella salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la biblioteca de su casa. Donde en uno de los muchos estantes de inmensa altura, encontró un libro que le ayudaría a conseguir la información que buscaba con tanto insomnio.

-Aquí esta, Khaos Brigader: terroristas, anarquistas o assassins -luego de tanto buscar, tomo el joven libro y lo llevo a la mesa de la enorme biblioteca. Se sentó y leyó en voz alta el titulo de la pasta gruesa que tenia esta enciclopedia de la Khaos Brigader, de la poca información que ellos tenían.

Abrió y comenzó a desplazarse rápidamente entre las paginas, llegando al primero de los miembros conocidos, como el que conoció; solo se le identificaba por su atuendo y el sobrenombre que se le había dado.

-Guardian -era el nombre en ingles. Es curioso, la ilustración del criminal era de Altaïr Ib'Lahand. O al menos era de su atuendo, seguía leyendo la información -apareció durante la tercera cruzada humana, donde la iglesia cristiana (los ángeles) y (y los musulmanes (los caídos) lucharon por obtener los tesoros ocultados por el hijo del Dios cristiano en la ciudad santa. Robo el tesoro y mato a los lideres de ambos bandos en la guerra. Mato a la entonces tercera portadora de la longinus Divide dividing que estaba del lado de los ángeles, posiblemente los haya robado. Estatus: vivo Raza: desconocida (posiblemente humana). Nivel de mana: desconocido. Nivel de peligro: 9/10.

Era el primer miembro de la Khaos Brigader que se había registrado luego de actuar públicamente en el mundo humano. Sin embargo, no era el único. Rias siguió avanzando, ignorando todos los demás registros del así llamado Guardian. Llegando al segundo conocido.

-Raider -el atuendo o armadura, retratada era la del asesino Thomas de Carnellion -responsable por la destrucción de la organización humana-ángeles por tomar control en el mundo humano llamada Orden templaria en 1307. Estatus: vivo Raza: Humana Nivel mágico: desconocido Nivel de peligro 8/10.

Thomas de Carnellion, el asesino que ayudo a acabar con la orden templaria de forma publica.

-Peacepeaker -era el tercer terrorista del libro, el atuendo dibujado, era el primero de Ezio Auditore -elimino a la facción demoniaca Pazzi, facción del clan Sitri que tenia sangre hibrida (humana-demonio) que intentaba tomar control del imperio romano durante el renacimiento con ayuda de una facción de ángeles, el motivo desconocido. Estatus: suplantado por una mujer, originalmente era un hombre Raza: desconocida. Nivel mágico: desconocido Nivel de peligro: 10/10.

No tenia toda la noche para ir leyendo uno por uno, así que avanzo mas rápido entre las paginas para encontrar a su héroe. Paso una pagina con los retratos de la armadura de Ezio, tanto su traje como maestro asesino, como aquel que uso en su viaje a Constantinopla, cada uno con un nombre diferente. Burlo una hoja que tenia el atuendo de Connor Kenway, Shao Jun, Hattori Hanzo, Shay Cormac, Arno Dorian, Nickolai Orelov. Hasta el final de la lista, encontró a a quien buscaba.

-Berserker -el atuendo naranja de Issei -aunque su primera aparición fue durante finales del remamiento en roma. Tuvo mayor destaco durante la guerra de los treinta años, una guerra civil de los angeles que se libro en el mundo humano. Y durante la gran guerra del norte. Un conflicto humano en el que nosotros los demonios intentaban influenciarlos para tener dominio en aquellos días. Sin embargo los crímenes por los que mas se le buscan son por asesinar a los segundos cuatro grandes Mahous y matar al cuarto Sekiyuutei que estaba a disposición del clan Gremory cuando aun no dominaba por completo su poder. Pero sobre todo, por haber derrotado a la bestia del fin, Trihexa. Estatus: vivo. Raza: desconocida. Nivel mágico: se cree que ahora es el portador de la longinus Boost gear, ya que se vio al dragon celestial rojo derrotando a la bestia del fin del mundo. Pero no se ha confirmado. Nivel de peligro: 11/10...

[Kouh, Japón]

No obstante, cuando la heredera Gremory recababa esta información de noche, en Kouh. El assassin había vuelto luego de haber visto de lejos a Grayfia cuando estaba en su labor de vigilar a Rias. Estaba solo, parado cerca del borde de una grúa de construcción en la zona norte de la ciudad en lo que debía ser, un futuro edificio oficinista. Desde la altura, Issei veía la calmada ciudad sin preocuparse, sobre todo de quien estaba a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, sabes. Por un momento pensé que me perseguirías -detrás de él, apareció el mismo hombre moreno y pelo blanco que antes intento matar a Rias, la ropa que tenia era la misma, ese traje rojo largo y con ese leotardo negro debajo. Issei solo dio media vuelta para encararlo -hace cuanto que no nos vemos ¿eh? assassin.

-Luego de casi un siglo sin actividad, deciden volver. ¿No se cansan de esto? siempre que busca una forma de querer dominar todo, los detengo -dijo Issei con los brazos cruzados, sin quitarse la capucha. Sin dejar de llevar las armas de siempre consigo

-Somos mas parecidos de lo que piensan, somos idénticos a ustedes orden de los asesinos, así como a los templarios -dijo el moreno con un ademan arrogante en referencia a estas dos organizaciones -no importa cuantas veces nuestros enemigos nos destruyan, nos volvemos a levantar, mas fuertes que antes. De esas cenizas construiremos un nuevo mundo sin ustedes dos en el camino -los asesinos y los templarios.

-Mientras no los mate a todos ustedes, jamás se detendrán ¿Verdad? -giro por completo el asesino -dime, ¿que planean ahora?

Guardo silencio, sonrió y miro a la luna que estaba en cuarta menguante encima de él.

-Los mundos se alinean y las piezas del altar... -bajo su mirada al encapuchado -están por ser encontradas.

Apretó los puños de sus manos, su rostro se lleno de cólera al oír esto.

-¿Pensaron que quedarían ocultas para siempre? -se burlo de ellos. Pudo arrojarse contra él, dejándose llevar por su furia, pero no. No lo iba a hacer. Lo pudo ver en los ojos bajo esa capucha. -¿Que? ¿no vas a atacarme? creí que le harías honor a tu apodo, Berserker.

-No, nunca dijimos que quedarían para siempre ocultas -exclamo triunfante -tampoco que dejaríamos que las tomen sin pelear -tomo su sable y la daga que cargaba siempre.

-La ultima vez, quedamos doce victorias mías y doce tuyas -invoco sus dos espadas cimitarras, una negra y una de hoja blanca -veamos quien a progresado mas que la ultima vez. Hyoudou Issei

-Acabaras como el resto de tus compañeros, Emiya Shirou... -lo conocía, claramente lo explicaron, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban. Lo que significaba que sabían quien era el otro. O eso podía decirse.

Arrojándose uno contra el otro, a una velocidad que rompía la barrera del sonido. Chocaron sus armas en multiples destellos luminosos producto del golpe del metal de sus hojas, hasta bloquear el movimiento de su oponente en un intento de doblegar al otro con pura fuerza física. La fuerza del Issei hizo resbalar al moreno por poco, a lo que él dio un salto de dos metros de distancia del assassin, durante el salto uso sus espadas para cortar el cuerpo metálico de la grúa dividiendola en dos.

-Disfruta la caída -exclamo Emiya.

Shirou estaba de pie, del lado pegado al resto del cuerpo del monstruo mecánico, mientras que Issei se hallaba del lado del vacío. El brazo comenzó a caer desde los mas de cuarenta metros de altura al cuerpo de la construcción.

-Supongo que yo ganó -sonrió triunfante al creer que lo había derrotado una vez más, pero quito la expresión de su rostro cuando vio al assassins frente a él. Dio un enorme salto hacia Shirou con su espada apuntando a su corazón de un instante a otro -¡maldición!

Impulsandose en el mismo aire, se lanzó contra el moreno para clavarle la espada. Fue tan rápido que no le dió tiempo de reaccionar.

Desde abajo, podías ver como la cabina de la grúa estallaba, para luego escuchar un crujido del cuerpo de la maquinaria, se había quebrdo por la fuerza del impacto. La cabeza y mitad restante de la grúa se venía abajo en un enorme impacto que sacudió toda la zona de construcción, así como una nube de polvo se levantó y se disipó rápido.

Cuando la tierra en el aire se asentó. Issei vio que sus espadas estaban clavadas en el suelo con sangre de su oponente en sus hojas cortantes, pero no había cuerpo, él quedó dentro de la cabina, o lo que quedaba de ella en el piso.

-No -no podía dejar que escapará. Salió de los restos caídos de la máquina, parado sobre ella, activo su vista de águila pero no encontró señal de Emiya -ni siquiera usaste el diez por ciento de tu poder.

-Y tu ni siquiera empleaste el cinco por ciento. Ganas esta batalla assassin, pero la guerra apenas está empezando -desactivo su visión al escuchar su voz en el aire, comenzó a buscarlo con sus oídos, pero la voz sonaba pareja por donde la escuchará. Cerca, podía escuchar las sirenas policíacas y de bomberos acercándose al lugar -no importa cuantos de nosotros mates, siempre habrá quienes tomen los lugares mientras la salvadora viva para propagar su palabra seguiremos luchando.

-Cuando la encuentre acabaré con ella de una vez por todas y con ustedes -quien fuera la mujer de la que hablaban, Issei se le guardaba un gran rencor.

-Será así, si tan sólo tuvieras el coraje necesario para hacerlo -esto enfureció assassin -te doy un consejo, no dejes de vigilarla en ningún momento. Si la descuidas, vendremos a por ella.

Vendrán a por Rias. ¿Verdad? o hablaba dr alguien más. Otra vez.

Su charla término, la voz se esfumó y era momento de que Berserker también lo hiciera al ver las luces de las patrullas a la vuelta de la esquina. Tenía que desaparecer.

Una guerra era la que estaba empezando en aquella época. La orden de los asesinos llevaba milenios combatiendo a un mismo enemigo, los templarios. Pero ahora, una nueva amenaza estaba por surgir de su letargo, la pregunta era: si podrían vencerlos solos. O tendrían que recurrir a su enemigo para enfrentarlos. La pregunta es entonces: ¿Quienes son este nuevo enemigo?


	5. Presente 2

Presente 2:

[Desincronización del animus 10.4]

La sincronización del recuerdo fue interrumpida, el joven que revivía estos recuerdos. Fue sacado gracias al hombre que supervisaba el experimento. Enojando a la doctora que recababa los datos del evento.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -escucho la voz de la doctora, se oía enojada.

-Le dije que lo sacaría para explicarle lo que esta haciendo -fue la voz del otro hombre.

-Ya se había sincronizado perfectamente con el sujeto -estaba cabreada.

-Lo volverá a hacer pronto, además sabe que es peligroso que se quede mucho tiempo en esa maquina -fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de salir y volver a su realidad.

[Lugar desconocido época desconocida sujeto desconocido]

La tapa del animus 10.4 fue levantada, su visión y audición borrosa se re estableció con mayor rapidez comparado con la anterior vez que fue sacado forzosamente.

-Estas bien mocoso -pregunto amablemente.

-Las cosas se habían puesto interesante -se emociono con los recuerdos.

-Venga Wilson, respira de esa maquina -lo ayudo a salir de la maquina, la doctora solo se quedo mirando de forma indignada al hombre -lo voy levar de paseo un rato.

-Mas vale que sea rápido -paso de largo con él y el chico para ir a la computadora donde tenían la información recabada.

Saliendo de la aburrida habitación a un pasillo con el mismo estilo de los mosaicos, pero con ventanas amplias al ecosistema que rodeaba al sitio de la instalación.

-¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto Wilson, siguiendo al hombre a través del pasillo.

-Esto alguna vez fue México, un lugar verde lleno de bosques y selvas, ahora mo es más que una tundra mortal, luego de que él viniera -el paramo era un lugar cubierto por nieve y una tormenta estaba pasando por el lugar -aquí tenemos nuestro centro de operaciones -dijo sin dejar de avanzar, viendo que habían otras personas en el lugar, no estaban solos.

-¿Operación de que? -cuestionó -¿quien vino?

Wilson no se dió cuenta, que llegaron a una nueva sala, un laboratorio con imagenes y fotografías antiguas decorando el lugar.

-Hace muchos años atrás, comenzó una guerra entre los seres humanos por el futuro que debía tener nuestra especie -contaba el hombre -los asesinos luchaban por el libre albedrío, mientras que los templarios luchaban por el control. Al buscar formas de ganar las luchas, encontraron rastros de una antigua raza, los ISU.

Le mostro el dibujo tallado en una pared de lo que parecia ser un geroglifico de una civilización americana.

-No sabemos quienes son, lo que conocemos, es que colonizaron a los humanos. Nos adoctrinaron para ser sus siervos de forma incondicional -una imagen de humanos siendo dominados por ellos, usando una extraña esfera en manos de lo que Wilson supuso que era uno de esos ISU -les llamamos fragmentos del Edén. Armas capaces de romper las leyes de física, el tiempo, el espacio, la gravedad, el cuerpo, nuestras emociones, la vida. Capaces de controlar la mente humana.

Un relato interesante.

-Los ISU eran inmunes a esto último, nuestra gente no. Gracias a esto decidieron hacer experimentos en nosotros, si nuestro ADN podía ser mejorado o alterado -dijo -uno de esos experimentos era ver que ocurría si uno de ellos se apareaba con uno de nosotros y en que resultaba.

-Cruzar un ISU y un humano -dijo Jeffrey.

-El resultado fue una guerra -exclamo -estos "híbridos", así los llamaban; no podían ser afectados por el control mental de los fragmentos ni heridos por las armas con las que sometían a los humanos. Desatando rebeliones contra los colonizadores. La humanidad ganó, los ISU se fueron de donde vinieron y la humanidad se levantó de sus cenizas.

-Supongo que, después de que se fueran los ISU, surgieron los asesinos y los templarios -exclamo Wilson.

-Los humanos habían sido moldeados para servir, pero aún habían quienes deseaban su libertad. Fue por ello que empezó la lucha entre ambas facciones -siguió narrando -a lo largo de la historia, en cada conflicto, en las sombras luchaban ambos grupos por el futuro. A veces ganaban los asesinos, otras los templarios, encontrando armas de los ISU en su lucha, usándolas para ganar y proteger a la humanidad al mismo tiempo.

-Que paso con esos híbridos en todo esto -parecía que le había olvidado hablar de ellos en resto de la historia que oía.

-La sangre de los híbridos fue heredada a sus descendientes, sin embargo al tener mas ADN humano que el ISU fue mas difícil que se conservara, pocos descendientes aun tenían la esencia híbrida despierta en ellos. Pero lo pocos que la tenían, continuaron la lucha de sus antepasados por la libertad del ser humano -entonces caminaron hacia los retratos de los antiguos descendientes ISU que lucharon en la guerra asesino-templaría en la historia -Altaïr, Ezio, Arno, los gemelos Frye, Aguilar, Desmond... muchos de los descendientes pelearon para el bando de los asesinos, entregando vida y alma por la causa hasta su muerte. Pero esa esencia fue finalmente perdida por obra de los templarios.

-¿Como afecto a la guerra en todo esto? y con ese él.

-No lo hizo -dijo el hombre -así como los ISU se fueron, volvieron. Hace varios años, un ISU vino a la tierra a conquistarla y retomar el control. Los templarios pensaron que era la oportunidad para obtener el control sobre el ser humano como ellos deseaban. Sin embargo, fueron usados para que él comenzara a erradicar al mundo.

-¿Porque? ¿Por qué lo hace? -pregunto Wilson.

-Ojala lo supiéramos -dijo -todo cuanto lo desafiaron fueron derrotados. Ejércitos, gobiernos. Un ultimo Hibrido lo desafío, pero no pudo nada contra él. Lo que queda de la especie humana, sino esta controlada por él, esta siendo exterminada. Los lideres que aun quedan apostaron lo ultimo que tenían a nosotros los asesinos y la operación Chaldea.

-De que se trata -por fin, llego el momento de que le explicara como iba todo esto.

-Veras, recuerdas la parte que mencione que los ISU hicieron experimentos con los nuestros antes -le pregunto a Wilson.

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Esos experimentos consistía en crear realidades alternas, duplicados genéticos de nuestra gente -tomo un pizarrón y comenzó a dibujar para explicar mejor -hicieron duplicados tras otro, cada uno con rasgos diferentes donde experimentaron con los humanos, algunos les dieron cualidades que llaman magia, mana, poderes. En cada una de esas realidades, existe en este momento el ADN de uno de los híbridos que lucharon con los asesinos en nuestra historia. Altaïr Ibn'Lahad. Ezio Auditorie. Connor Kenway, Edward, los hermanos Frye, Arno Dorian, Eddie Gorm, Shao Jun... los templarios habían creado maquinas llamadas animus, para revivir los recuerdos de las personas para hallar fragmentos y artefactos de los ISU. Ahora, gracias a la doctora Halsey. Podemos mandar la mente a esos mundos donde están los híbridos para traerlos a nuestra realidad. Para que nos ayuden a combatir una vez mas y ganemos esta guerra. Entiendes que esta en juego.

-Dicen que voy a traer a alguien de otro mundo para que luche nuestra guerra -dedujo de toda la explicación.

-No me explique bien -recalculo y reformulo -no traeremos al hibrido a luchar con nosotros, usaremos su ADN para traer un duplicado con nosotros.

-¿Como?

-Con el proyecto Phoenix. Los templarios consiguieron tecnología para crear cuerpos humanos de personas que vivieron antes, pero para ello se necesita muestras de ADN, ese es el fin de la operación Chaldea, conseguir ese ADN -dijo el hombre.

-De cuantos híbridos estamos hablando.

-Se suponía que seria de unos 72 híbridos que traigamos de vuelta, pero hay menos de 30 cuerpos listos antes de que nos encuentre.

-Uno de ellos es el sujeto 092.

-Si, se trata de Lawrence D,Rose un asesino que lucho por roma e Italia cuando Ezio auditore fue a Constantinopla. Él quedo como guardian de Roma en su ausencia. Varias veces su ADN se repitió en su linaje, tuvo descendientes asesinos que lucharon en la guerra de los 30 años, la gran guerra del norte, la primera guerra.

-Si se supone que voy a recolectar su ADN, debería ver únicamente sus recuerdos de esa realidad. Porque veo parte de los recuerdos de esa chica Gremory. Menciono algo de que uno de sus descendientes se caso con una chica de ese nombre en nuestra realidad.

-Posiblemente lo veas, por la conexión sanguínea que tuvieron sus descendientes consigo. Puede que veas el recuerdo del asesino desde la perspectiva de otras femeninas en el transcurso -dijo el hombre, para comenzar a llevarlo de vuelta a la sala del animus.

-Pero porque yo fui elegido para esto -pregunto al volver por el pasillo.

-Tienes en tu ADN la esencia de tu correspondiente asesino. Aclarando, eres descendiente de Lawrence D'Rose pero no posees suficiente de su ADN para ser un hibrido -esto lo dejo perplejo. -¿Comprendes la responsabilidad?

-Si.

Abrio la puerta de la habitación.

-Tan pronto volvieron -se mofo la doctora.

Se subió al animus, se alisto para la inmersión.

-Cuando quiera doc -exclamo Jeffrey.

-Veo que lo convenciste -miro Halsey a su compañero.

-Una ultima cosa -interrumpió cuando la mujer bajaba la capa de la maquina para cargar la transferencia de su mente a los recuerdos del sujeto -¿Cual es su nombre?

-Cierto, no lo dije -sintió vergüenza por sus modales -me llamo Subaru, Natsuki Subaru.

Su mente volvió a inmergir en los recuerdos del sujeto 092. Sin importarle que sucediera debía conseguir ese ADN que necesitaban.


	6. secuencia 2, Life 1

Secuencia 2, Life 1:

[Kouh, japon. Diez días después]

Un nuevo día para Japón, un nuevo día para Kouh. Sin embargo no era un despertar tranquilo para este país primer del mundo. Recientemente en muchas ciudades aledañas de Kouh, incluso en el mismo Kouh. Se han presentado una serie de secuestros en seis ciudades cercanas a cada una de esta zona, mas de veinte personas habían desaparecido en el ultimo mes, mas la desaparición de otros veinte niños de las mismas locaciones. Eran más los infantes desaparecidos que los demás.

En la academia Kouh, las clases apenas si habían concluido ese día, muchos de los clubes estudiantiles estaban empezando sus actividades de la tarde. Para entonces el profesor Hyoudou junto a sus demás compañeros docentes, escuchaban la noticias de la tarde. Informaban la desaparición de una familia completa en su casa.

-La policía acordonó el área de los hechos -una mujer de 30 daba el informe del momento -los cuatro miembros de la casa fueron ultrajados sin saber de sus vecinos. Ninguno reporto ruido o indicio de que esté crimen pasaba. La policía dice que las cerraduras fueron forzadas, ni signo de resistencia o pelea dentro de la casa hay registrado. La única pista que encontraron los detectives es este simbolo aparentemente ocultista pintado en el suelo de la sala con sangre que según los forenses, pertenece a los cuatro miembros de la familia.

El símbolo pintado era un circulo alquímico complicado. La sangre con la que fue pintada estaba seca pero no perdía el color rojo de cuando es sangre fresca derramada. Era algo importante, Issei había visto este símbolo antes en su lucha como assassin. Era un mal presagio a como lo veía.

[Club de ocultismo]

Algunos minutos mas tarde, el club de ocultismo tenia la inusual visita del consejo estudiantil. El motivo, el descubrimiento de estos símbolos alquímicos. Sona Sitri, la heredera del clan Sitri y líder del consejo de la escuela de Kouh, se reunió con su compañera para discutir esto. Pues no desde hace mucho, el mundo del que venían les encargaron la tarea de encontrar al criminal, dado que el origen de este grupo de símbolos pertenecía a una alquimia perdida y prohibida por muchas facciones.

-El mismo símbolo otra vez -dijo Sona pasando una fotografía que tomaron del lugar. Justo cuando tomaban té por cortesía de la nobleza Gremory al ser sus visitantes. Los sequitos de ambas estaban de pie cada una del lado de su ama, montando guardia -descubrimos que se trata de un demonio descarriado, Maverick.

Curioso, normalmente ni dos grupos de demonios son de compartir una misma ciudad humana, pero ellas lo hacían. El clan Sitri de día, mientras que el grupo Gremory lo hacia de noche.

-El alquimista, hace cuanto que no dibujaba uno en sus actos -dijo Rias tomando la foto para verla mas de cerca.

-De eso quería hablarte -exclamo Sona luego de beber de la taza y apartarla en la mesa, para tomar un mapa de Kouh y extenderlo -comencé a ubicar los lugares donde ha dibujado este símbolo conforme los ataques que ha realizado, no encuentro ningún patrón. Debe de estar tramando algo grande detrás de esto.

Los lugares marcados en el mapa no revelaban nada claro, seis lugares donde los símbolos habían sido encontrados que no formaban ninguna figura o algún símbolo mayor de forma subliminal. Pero Rias logro captar algo.

-Te das cuenta -comento la líder del club de ocultismo, así que tomo un plumón para unir estos lugares ya marcados -si buscas el epicentro de todos estos lugares. Queda la vieja refinería abandonada de la ciudad en el centro.

-También pensaste en ello -dijo Sona ante la deducción de su amiga -es lo que planeaba pedirte, hay que investigar este sitio. Posiblemente el responsable de todo esto este allí.

No obstante, por fuera del viejo edificio. Posado en una rama, un cuervo miraba los avances de la investigación. Encontrando de ellas lo que mas le interesaba, emprendió el vuelo para volver con su amo.

Los estudiantes en el edificio no se percataron de está ave nada natural, frente al edificio del club de ocultismo, los miembros del club de rock estaban tocando mas fuerte de lo normal. Lo cuál ponía irritada a Sona.

-Esos escandalosos -el alto ruido de metales que producían le incomodaba -están haciendo más ruido de lo normal.

-Hoy solo quedan su club y nosotros después de las clases, aprovechan el tiempo para tocar con la naturalidad de sus instintos -dijo Rias oliendo el aroma del té que preparó Akeno.

-Con tanto ruido no puedo pensar con claridad -Sona estaba por gritar, muchos miraban con empatía a la chica, no era la única que disgustaba del nivel de ruido que estaba produciendo este club.

Justo antes de que llegase a decir algo, o estallar. Hyoudou Issei interrumpió la reunión de ambos grupos.

-Compermiso -exclamo Issei antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hyoudou-sensei -pronuncio la carmesí ante la inusual visuta del profesor de su corazón -que está haciendo aquí.

-Perdonen, pero ya es tiempo que se vayan a sus casas -exclamo, dejando atrás la puerta abrierta.

-Pero... -quiso argumentar.

-Si están al tanto de las noticias -decía el castaño -sabran que hubo otras desapariciones en la ciudad. Como profesor es mi deber proteger su seguridad. Y su seguridad es que vuelvan a sus casas antes del ocaso.

-Disuclpe sensei, aun tenemos cosas que hacer -dijo Sona.

-Podran terminarlas mañana -dijo el maestro, comenzó a caminar hacia una de las ventanas del club que daba vista al salón del club de escandalosos que él supervisaba -venga, a por sus cosas y a casa.

Parado de la ventana abierta, tomo un borrador del escritorio de Rias y apuntó al otro club. Con un tiro de gracia, logró darle a la parte trasera de cabeza de un chico de pelo rubio alterado, del cual rebotó y golpeó al chico que estaba en la batería, impactando en su frente.

-Sensei... -exclamo el primero que golpeó al ver quien le atacó.

-¡A su casa, ahora! -gritó.

-Aun no es... -decía.

-¡Dije que a su casa, Saji! -no era una sugerencia, sino una orden.

Varios de los estudiantes presentes, vieron esto con gracia. De entre todos, Rias vio esto con encanto. Ver al maestro que admiraba actuando de forma ligeramente cómica, la hacia sonrojarse.

[Lugar desconocido]

En una aparente habitación de Hotel, un hombre tenia al cuervo de antes, posado en su hombro cerca de su oído. Recibiendo el informe de su espía.

-Así que un demonio y alquimista -dijo el hombre con un vaso de wiski en la mano, agitándolo antes de darle un nuevo sorbo.

-¿Quiere que lo traigamos? -pregunto una joven de cuerpo bien dotado con una vestimenta demasiado reveladora y de cuero negro, casi como si tratara de un uniforme bondage.

-No en realidad no -miraba su translucido reflejo en la bebida de su vaso -aunque seria beneficioso tenerlo, no me gusta lo que esta haciendo. Esas dos chicas piensan que esta ciudad es solo suya -dio un nuevo sorbo al vaso -Raynare, como una de las mejores de mis agentes, quiero que lo encuentres y lo mates, esta noche.

-Si es lo que desea -dijo la caída, sus brazos cruzados y la expresión confiada en su cara, era un claro reflejo de lo confiada que siempre esta -le traeré su cabeza si es lo que desea, Azazel-sama.

La identidad del hombre que la dirigía.

[Entrada de la academia]

El grande grupo de estudiantes salía del instituto, pronto cada uno tomaría su camino de vuelta a casa.

-Investigaras esta noche -pregunto Sona antes de que su grupo se despidiera del grupo Gremory.

-Espero que encontremos al responsable y termine esta oleada de crímenes que afecta a nuestra querida ciudad -se sentía segura de capturar al criminal.

Entonces partió con su grupo, despidiéndose de Sona y su sequito, tenían que alistarse para esta misión.

[Club de Rock y Metal]

Sin embargo no eran los únicos que planeaban ir esta noche.

-Les tengo dicho que no hagan tanto ruido, aunque sean de los pocos que queden en la escuela -dijo Issei-sensei a los miembros del club.

-Nos emocionamos tocando, sensei -dijo el mismo chico al que golpeo primero con el borrador -¿y bien?

Cerró la puerta para hablar con privacidad.

-Actuaremos esta noche -dijo Issei entrando en seriedad -parece que realmente han vuelto a las andadas.

[La fabrica abandonada]

La noche había caído en Kouh. El monstruo detrás de las desapariciones en todas las ciudades aledañas y en el mismo Kouh, iba a caer esa noche. Tres grupos atacarían, sin embargo; ninguno de los otros sabia de los demás.

Parados sobre el tejado de un edificio cercano, los cinco assassin examinaban el sitio con su vista de águila. Esperando que su maestro les diera la señal de partir a la batalla.

-Quimeras -dijo la vestida de Connor -tiene varias quimeras montando guardia.

-No me sorprende que un alquimista tenga quimeras para protegerlo -exclamo el disfrazado de Hattori.

-No somos los únicos esta noche -hablo el vestido de Arno Dorian, este chico (no solo por su sexo, también era el mas chico entre los cinco) había detectado la presencia de los caídos y el grupo Gremory.

-Ordenes, maestro -exclamo la uniformada como Lydia Frye.

-Ustedes dos por la izquierda -la falsa Connor y Lydia -mientras que ustedes irán por la derecha, no entren en combate a no ser que sea necesario, y no ataquen a matar a los otros grupos -el falso Hattori y Dorian -yo iré por el centro.

Se dispersaron sin ser detectados. Del otro lado de la fabrica, un cuarteto de caídos analizaba el lugar. Se trataba del grupo de Rayanre, o si; esta chica tenia su propio equipo.

-Pues no esta solo -una pequeña rubia, parecida a una muñeca sentada al borde de un edificio exclamo.

-Nadie dijo que esto seria Fácil -dijo un adulto con gabardina detrás de Raynare.

-Que hacemos, Raynare -le preguntaron a su líder la única mujer de mayor apariencia entre las tres que conformaban este equipo, aparte del varón con ellas.

-Entrar y matarlo, esas fueron las ordenes de Azazel, aunque es raro. Aunque sea en su territorio si aparece, normalmente ordena capturarlo y no matarlo -indico -como vamos, Kalawarner, Mittlet, Dohnaseek.

Los caídos extendieron las alas y se acercaron a su destino. No obstante, el grupo de Rias Gremory se percato de los caídos, gracias a la rastreadora experta que tenían con ellos.

-Caídos -dijo Koneko tras sentir su aroma en el viento -cuatro, van a la fabrica.

-Cuales son sus ordenes, presidenta -pregunto Kiba, a la izquierda de su señora.

-Venimos para capturarlo, no podemos dejar que se nos adelanten -exclamo.

-Los enfrentamos -Akeno tenia esa sonrisa sádica de siempre en su cara.

-A menos que sea necesario -indico a sus lacayos.

Igual, extendieron las alas y partieron a su destino. Cada bando, sin saber de que Kaos Brigader era el primero en haber entrado al edificio en ruinas.

[Sequito de Rias]

Entraron por una ventana rota, pegado a la parte externa en el edificio.

-Andando -dijo Rias.

Moviéndose con cautela a través de las ruinas de este sitio, alertas de cualquier señal enemiga. La pequeña Koneko comenzó a escuchar ligeros ruidos de combate mas adelante. Gruñidos mas que nada.

-Que pasa Koneko -pregunto su ama.

-Alguien esta tomando la delantera -dijo la pequeña albina.

[Equipo Raynare]

El equipo de los caídos se había topado con varios cuerpos muertos, pertenecientes a las quimeras que protegía el lugar.

-No somos los únicos que decidieron venir esta noche -dijo Kalawarner al ver el cadáver de un extraño perro con cuerpo tipo, como de reptil, un xenomorfo muerto a sus pies.

-Parece que los demonios también vinieron -exclamo Raynare.

Dohnaseek examino el cuerpo de la quimera, hayando algo interesante.

-Esto no fue asesinado con magia -saco un par de cuchillos arrojadizos, que tenia la criatura en la cabeza, cosas responsables de su muerte.

Cuando su líder tomo los cuchillos, encontró un gravado que le hizo temblar por dentro al reconocer el símbolo.

-Khaos Brigader -pronuncio bajo. Incluso ella tenia temor por este grupo.

[Hyoudou Issei]

Nuestro protagonista, caminaba en línea recta por el pasillo en el piso superior donde detecto la señal de su objetivo. En su camino, múltiples cuerpos de quimeras sin vida, había dejado atrás mientras otros mas de este extraño perro que hacia el intento por cuidar el lugar. Tres mas de estas cosas corrieron hacia él en cuando se aproximo a la habitación de su amo. Sin hacer un gran esfuerzo, arrojo mas cuchillos como los anteriores. Matando a las bestias y liberando su camino.

-¿Que son ustedes? -pregunto al mover el cuerpo muerto de una de estas criaturas a sus pies, notando una peculiaridad en ellos, parecía darlo por alto, pues siguió su camino.

Delante de la puerta que custodiaban las quimeras, activo una vez mas su visión de águila. Con esta habilidad que pocos lograban despertar podía ver el aura de las personas que lo rodean y que están detrás de paredes cercanas. Su enemigo estaba en esta habitación de mayores dimensiones.

Con esta llamada: Vista de Águila. Uno podía distinguir amigos de enemigos, podía ver un aura azul cuando se trataba de personas neutras, mientras que un aura roja de sus enemigos, un aura amarilla rodeando a sus aliados mientras que una dorada con aquellos que pretendía encontrar.

Abrió la puerta con un par de ganzúas. Dentro, aunque lo que hayo no le sorprendió, tenia una corazonada. Habían datos escritos en distintas hojas no acomodadas por las mesas viejas de lo que alguna vez fue una sala de juntas en este sitio, planos de las quimeras que asesino en el lugar, junto con otros diseños y círculos alquimistas habían dibujados en los papeles. Formulas químicas y un extraño tubo de encuba miento donde vida a las quimeras de estas. Pero no le dio importancia a esto, sino a un plano mas que encontró en el suelo. Al tomarlo y ponerlo a la luz, el dibujo de una abominación con patas de araña esta en él.

-Precioso ¿no? -el alquimista, saliendo de la sombras para ser iluminado por la luz de la noche que pasaba por algunas de las ventanas.

-Por un momento pensé que era el maestro a quien encontraría aquí -Issei comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del hombre -pero veo que es su alumno. Maverick, ¿verdad?

¿Que se refería con esto? Lo que sea que hablara, irrito a su enemigo.

-No me compares con él, assassin -comenzó a moverse en circulo como Issei -mi talento vas a ya que la de Gilles, piensa que mi talento es mediocre, que mis aspiraciones solo entorpecerán la causa de la salvadora.

¿Gilles? ¿Era el nombre del que Issei menciono como maestro de este sujeto? Si es así, de quien se trata. Ahora mencionan a un tal salvadora o mesías. De quien demonios estaban hablando. Parte de esta conversación era escuchada, por Rias y la caída llamada Raynare. Cada una desde un ángulo distinto.

[Sequito de Rias]

Desde el pasillo, la princesa carmesí junto a los suyos, podían escuchar la extraña conversación que tenía su blanco con quien no sabían que era Issei. Su voz se volvía mas grave cuando estaba con su atuendo como assassin. Como bruce Wayne agravando su voz cuando adoptaba su identidad secreta como Batman.

-De que esta hablando -pregunto Rias, cercana a la puerta medio abierta que dejo por accidente Issei.

-Deberíamos entrar, presidenta -decía Kiba -no sabemos con quien esta o que planea hacer con él.

-Aun no, aguarden -indico. Pero ante la presión de que su encargo fuera comprometido, de todos Koneko era la única que podía distinguir la presencia de los caídos, cercano a ellos.

[Equipo Raynare]

Detrás y debajo de las ventanas del otro lado del cuarto los caídos , ocultos; también oían la conversación de que tenia su objetivo con alguien desconocido.

-Quien esta con él -cuestiono Mittlet.

Dohnaseek asomo su ojo, justo cuando Issei entraba en la sombra de la habitación cuando daba vueltas con el demonio y alquimista.

-No veo quien -dijo el mayor de los caídos.

Sin preocuparse o alterarse, Raynare y los suyos, se mantenían a la espera de la oportunidad indicada de entrar. Por el momento, se mantendrían a la escucha de la conversación.

[Hyoudou Issei]

El continuaba conversando con el descarriado demonio. Sabiendo que estaba rodeado por demonios a su izquierda, y ángeles caídos a su derecha. A lo que ellos no sabían era que sus aliados los rodeaban a ellos.

-Los abandonaste -dijo Issei dentro de la oscuridad -que bien -se sentía decepcionado -yo esperaba que me guiaras a ellos.

-Quiero demostrar que mi visión esta al nivel de la purificación que buscan para este mundo, nadie me va a detener, ni un grupo insignificante de demonios, ni ángeles caídos. Ni siquiera el Raider (invasor) de la Khaos Brigader -exclamo, sabia de los demás afuera. Extendió su mano con la palma mirando al suelo, brotando varios huevecillos que cayeron al suelo. Se hicieron mas grandes, casi del tamaño del guerrero encapuchado -acaben con él mis mascotas.

De los siete huevecillos, brotaron dos mas de las quimeras por cada huevo. Todas encarando al assassin. Maverick en cambio aprovecho la distracción para salir de allí.

-Aquí viene -dijo Rias.

Su sequito se puso en guardia, Kiba tomo la delantera y se puso frente a la puerta abierta. Fue burlado por el alquimista al pasar por encima del caballero Gremory con un salto. Empezó a huir por el pasillo, pero pronto fue frenado. Una lanza color roja cayó delante de Maverick, frenando su paso.

-No te iras tan rápido -rápida fue la aparición de Raynare y su equipo ante el caído.

-Ángeles caídos -exclamo Rias al verlo. Con Akeno a su lado, en sus manos invocaron círculos mágicos, listas para pelar.

-Demonios -devolvió Raynare. Ella y Dohn estaban listos para enfrentarlos, con el respaldo de las otras dos. Rias tenia de respaldo a su torre y su único caballero al momento.

Issei no le temía a este tipo de criaturas, tomo su hacha y con su otra mano su sable, las enfrento.

-Senpai -Koneko lo vio ponerse de pie tras ser arrojado al suelo por Maverick.

No logro decir algo, la pared delante del sequito de Rias fue atravesado por una quimera que atravesó la pared y atravesó la del pasillo. Fue arrojado por Issei quien apareció del hueco original con su armas en mano, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mato a las bestias que le arrojo el demonio.

-¡Tu! -pronuncio Rias.

-¡Khaos Brigader! -maldijo Raynare.

Los ignoro y se paro delante del equipo de la carmesí.

-Ya no tienes escapatoria -claramente estaba acorralado.

-Eso piensan, pero el único atrapado aquí son ustedes -exclamo.

Como espectros, mas quimeras aparecieron del suelo y las paredes a lo largo del pasillo, mas una extraña especie de garrapata gigante color verde liquida que rodaba para atacar. Maverick en cambio, su cuerpo se convirtieron en un enjambre de insectos que se dispersaron por el fondo del pasillo.

-No escaparas idiota -maldijo.

Dejando atrás a las quimeras, piso la cabeza de una de ellas cuando se le acerco y se movió por la pared con parkour, burlando a los caídos que habían adelante.

-¡Oye! -le grito Raynare luego de que pasara a un costado suyo.

Cuando parecían estar rodeados, los cuatro assssins restantes salieron por encima de los tubos que pasaban arriba del pasillo. Con sus hojas ocultas reveladas, realizaron asesinatos aéreos sobre dos de las bestias cada uno.

-¿Mas? -exclamo Kalawarner. Sabiendo de los resportes de los ataques de miembros de Khaos Brigader, era extraño que actuaran en equipos.

Apuntaron contra los agentes del caos, ellos devolvieron el gesto, tomando sus armas y apuntando a los flancos. Pudieron matarse entre ellos, pero las paredes de las oficinas y demás salas aledañas, se agrietaron para revelar que mas quimeras estaban ocultas.

-Estamos rodeados -dijo Akeno.

Uno de estos extraños perros corrió hacia la falsa Lidya, se abalanzó sobre ella. Armada con un bastón espalda, saco la espada y corto a la criatura por su cintura girando para realizar el movimiento.

Entonces como la pelea. Las bestias se arrojaron contra los tres grupos, luchando cada bando por separado. Las quimeras eran como una manada de lobos hambrientos en busca de comida, pero actuaban por separado. Los únicos que tenían dificultad eran los assassins, su experiencia y entrenamiento evidente, tuvieron que socorrer a sus rivales.

Del lado de los caídos, el falso Arno Dorian decapito a dos criaturas con el sable original de este asesino. Salvando a Mittlet cuando quiso elevarse con sus alas para apartarse de las bestias.

-¿Eh?... -exclamo débilmente viendo que un agente de Khaos le salvó.

El Arno, se distrajo al mirar a la pequeña caída, una quimera venía detrás suya a punto de abalanzarse por detrás, pero una kusarigama con cadena se enrrollo en el cuello del extraño perro. El Hattori, tenia esta arma además de la Katana, salvó a su aliado.

Por el otro lado. El rubio caballero Gremory esta siendo rodeado, las espadas que invocaba no eran suficientemente rápido contra el número de bestias que lo arrinconaban, al igual que el Arno, estaba por ser emboscado por la espalda. Un Tomahawk voló a la cabeza de la quimera y lo mató. El caballero Gremory se intrigo ante la acción de la encapichada, evidentemente podía ver que era una mujer, tenia un busto notable bajo ese atuendo.

Cuando los enemigos finalmente fueron reducidos, la emoción de esta pelea seguía en la sangre de los combatientes. Acabaron con las bestias, pronto se iban a matar entre ellos, todos terminaron apuntandose entre todos. Akeno apuntaba contra El Arno, él le apuntaba a Koneko, Koneko le regresaba el gesto. El mismo chico le apuntaba a Dohnaseek, este al Hattori y así.

Raynare tenia una lanza de luz pegada al cuello de Rias, la princesa carmesí un circulo con su magia cargada lista para dispararle a la cara de la caída. Ambas, estaban acorraladas por la falsa Lydia Frye, con un par revolvers en la mano, apuntando a las cabezas de las dos paranormales sin que ellas le apuntaran.

Era gracioso, pudieron echarse a reír un momento de lo gracioso que era esta situación. Sin embargo, apenas si dibujaron una mueca de agrado cuando Rias comenzó a interrogar.

-Te recuerdo, tu estabas ese día con él -exclamo Rias, aquel extraño día en el que el tal Raider le salvo de ser asesinada por el moreno vestido de rojo en lo que fue su primera cita -que es lo que hace Khaos Brigader aquí.

-Nuestros asuntos no les corresponden -respondió la enmascarada.

Una respuesta que debió esperar de miembros de un grupo terrorista,

-¿Y tu? -encaro a Raynare -supongo que vas a decir lo mismo.

-Así es, no se que busca la heredera del clan demonio Gremory y sus perros faldero aquí hoy, Rias Gremory -buscaba provocar a la princesa carmesí.

-Vaya, veo que me conoces -dijo.

-Me llamo Raynare, agente de Grigori -con decirlo, era mas claro que era una ángel caído.

-Yo vine con tal de matar al demonio que anda secuestrando gente en la ciudad -aclaro Rias.

-Nosotros también, pero yo lo hago por simple encomendamiento -dijo Raynare.

-También vinimos con ese objetivo -exclamo la Lydia falsa.

Viendo la ironía, Rias propuso algo.

-Podemos intentar matarnos en este momento o cooperar y conseguir nuestro objetivo en común, nadie de nuestras facciones tiene que enterarse que nos topamos con los demás esta noche, ¿que dicen? -propuso y todos lo pensaron antes de tomar una decisión.

[En otro lado de la fabrica]

El enjambre de Maverick se reagrupo cuando llegaron a una de las salidas a las escaleras de emergencia del edificio. Lo único que aun se mantenía estable en las ruinas de este lugar.

Reagrupados, retomaron la forma del descarriado. Solo para asegurarse que perdió al assassin.

-Je, idiota -se dio la vuelta tras confirmar que no hubiese nadie por el camino por el que vino. Dio un paso, solo ser derribado por Issei, llegó con un golpe en la espalda por detrás del hombre -pero que...

Fue tomado del cuello, Issei lo levantó y lo puso contra las barandillas de la escalera hacia el vacío.

-Tal vez los hayas abandonado, pero no significa que no sepas dónde están -sino le decía que quería oír, Issei lo mataría para obtener la información que buscaba -habla... ¡donde se esconden!

-Crees que te diré sobre ello assassin -exclamo Maverick, para verlo tomar una granada de fragmentación que puso frente a sus ojos.

-Mas vale que hables o meteré esto en tu boca y te arrojó al vacío -amenazó.

-Es inútil... -comenzó a meter la granada en su boca.

-Hablas o mueres... -a Issei se le acaba la paciencia.

-No se que busques de él, pero de igual forma, morirás esta noche, demonio Maverick -apareció Rias del nivel superior de las escaleras.

Esto complicó las cosas para el asesino. No pensaba preguntar por la presencia de la chica, tenía otros asuntos que atender. Y más aun preguntarse porque sus compañeros estaban con el séquito de Rias y el de los caídos al momento.

-Vaya, ¿que esto? -dijo Maverick -caídos, demonios y terroristas ¿trabajando juntos?

-Es momentáneo imbécil -exclamo Raynare.

La expresión sarcástica del descarriado era insultante para varios.

-Momentáneo, será este momento para ustedes -a que se refería con esto.

Chasqueo los dedos, y pronto. La vieja edificación comenzó a temblar. A espaldas de Maverick, un enorme gusano, casi una serpiente; emergió del subsuelo.

-¡Mierda! -vocífero Issei, fue lo único que logró hacer antes de ser atacado por este enorme insecto.

Cuando la primera columna de humo se dispersó, reveló que el asesino quedo colgando del barandal escalera arriba hacía Rias. Extrañamente, ella se preocupó por él. Entonces Maverick, yacía sobre el gusano, lo llamó para sacarlo de allí.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo planes que cumplir y cosas que demostrar -se escapaba frente a todos.

-Hijo de... -Issei sacó su pistola y arremetió con tres tiros al Demonio, pero mas de esos insectos surgieron para protegerlo.

El sitio comenzó a derrumbarse, todo se vendría abajo.

-¡Ray! debemos salir -dijo Kalawarner.

Los caídos se elevaron con sus alas de cuervo, el sequito Gremory extendió sus propias alas. Los Assassins, con sus habilidades, lograron elevarse. Todos, se libraron cuando el edificio se derrumbaba, excepto uno. Issei seguía agarrado al barandal, intentaba subir, se pondría a salvo e evitaría caer al grupo de tubos y fierros que había al fondo del precipicio del que estaba.

-¡Rias!... -grito Akeno, su ama estaba distraída mirando al hombre que le salvo en un reciente pasado. Él la salvo, podía ser el momento de devolverle el favor, así que voló hacia él para salvarlo -¡Rias! -grito de nuevo, cuando su amiga fue a por el agente de Khaos Brigader.

Issei escalaba el barandal que minuto a minuto se iba desprendiendo por el peso del assassin. Pudo caer al vació a lo que posiblemente era una muerte segura. Tomo impulso con su cuerpo y haciendo un rápido calculo mental, se impulso para saltar a las escaleras. Lo hizo, salto. Para su desgracia la sección superior a la que se arrojo se también vino abajo.

Iba a caer precipitadamente, de no ser por Rias quien le atrapo de sus brazos, al momento.

-Te tengo -exclamo Rias al tener el rostro frente de él, esos ojos verdes con apariencia de reptil, eran extrañamente encantadores para la carmesí.

Su sequito se intrigo ante la acción de su ama, aunque sabían que este encapuchado la había salvado antes. Seguía siendo un criminal buscado. Él pudo darle las gracias, de no ser que una pared del complejo se venia abajo en la dirección en la que se detuvo la chica por querer salvarlo. Con brazos y piernas, empujo a Rias en el aire -¿Eh?... -no entendió porque le hacia esto, si le acababa de salvar. Eso pensó hasta que vio la pared cayendo encima de Raider.

Finalmente todo el viejo edificio se vino abajo. Las ruinas se volvieron polvo y el sonido del colapso fue escuchado por todos los vivientes cercanos a la zona.

-Pa... ¡Raider! -grito la falsa Lydia tras verlo ser sepultado con los escombros.

A su lado, el falso Hattori veía la cola del gusano escabulléndose de vuelta por el agujero por el que salió. Esto no podía pasar.

-¡Escapa! -gritó el Hattori -hay que ir por él.

-Pero que hay de él -cuestiono la falsa Lydia.

-Sabes que estará bien, ha sobrevivido a peores cosas -exclamo el falso Dorian.

Pronto, la falsa Connor, toco el hombro de su amiga.

-Sabes que él ordenaría seguirlo -dijo, le dio razón.

Con saltos de fé, siguieron al gusano por el agujero que cavo.

-¿También vamos? -pregunto Mittlet al ver que Khaos Brigader seguía a su blanco.

-Vayan ustedes, yo les alcanzo -exclamo Raynare.

-¡Si! -asentaron sus tres aliados y siguieron por el agujero.

Quedo la caída atrás, sobre las ruinas; mirando donde el encapuchado cayó sepultado por todo ese concreto y vigas de acero.

-Si no conseguimos matarlo, llevar la cabeza del miembro de Khaos Brigader mas temido, será beneficioso para Grigori, incluso, matar a la heredera del clan Gremory -pensó Raynare. La reconoció por el color de su pelo, un peculiar tono rojizo que era conocido entre demonios otros clanes.

Cerca de allí, Rias descendió con tal de buscar a su enemigo. Pero su sequito sabia que debían continuar con su misión.

-Rias, debemos ir tras el demonio descarriado -bajo Akeno al bajar junto a la torre y caballero de su ama.

La presidenta del consejo los ignoró, olvidando su misión, comenzó a mover la rocas con tal de encontrar al hombre que lo ha salvado antes y ahora.

-Por favor dime que estas bien -exclamo en voz baja, detrás Akeno podía ver como ella intentaba salvar al criminal, lo cual desaprobaba.

Raynare, del otro lado, oculta en la sombra profunda que producía parte de una pared que no cayó donde a oscuras, rias movia las rocas para intentar encontrar a su salvador, Raynare estaba por invocar una lanza y arrojar contra Rias, y lo hizo. De la nada salió volando la lanza de luz roja contra la distraída Gremory.

-¡Cuidado! -grito Himejima cuando la luz roja de la lanza venia a su ama.

Al levantar la vista, pudo ver como la mano del encapuchado surgió de entre las rocas para atrapar la lanza a unos cuantos centímetros de impactar contra Rias. Raynare se asusto, nadie podía tomar una lanza de luz sin ser quemado. Él lo estaba haciendo y su mano no estaba humeando, pudo ver como él aplicaba fuerza con la que rompió su lanza.

Asombrada quedo la princesa carmesí. Mas lo quedo, al presenciar como se levantaba de entre las cenizas y los escombros. Revelando que estaba ileso, solo polvoriento y con su cara descubierta, la capucha se bajo por todas rocas y vigas sobre él.

-Cof cof... -tocio luego de mover el trapo que cubría su boca, no podía respirar con él.

-Sensei... -susurró Rias, a pesar de estar en lo oscuro, pudo ver la cara de su salvador.

Issei lo escucho, le había descubierto. Tomo sus granadas de humo y los arrojo por toda la zona. Y con el banco de humo, escapó.

[Al día siguiente]

Paso la noche rastreando al demonio con su equipo luego de reagruparse y de perder al equipo Gremory y a los caídos. En vano, ahora tenia que ir a la escuela a jugar su rol de maestro. Pasaba por un parque en su ruta a la academia durante el amanecer.

-Maldición, ese cabron tenia su plan de escape preparado -el sol le lastimaba los ojos, no pudo dormir el día previo -cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta que alguien venia por donde él iba.

-¡Kya! -choco con una mujer y que termino en el suelo.

-Perdón... -exclamo, lo primero que vio fue la falda levantada de la chica, dejándole ver su ropa interior. Mantuvo la compostura y le ofreció su ayuda -¿estas bien?

-Lo estoy, perdone no esta mirando...

Ella era una monja, joven de cabello rubio y cuerpo precioso, él un aparente chico de preparatoria, de ojos extrañamente verdes. Las miradas de ambos quedaron entrelazados apenas se conocieron.

Una nueva aventura le aguardaba al asesino.


	7. secuencia 2, Life 2

Secuencia 2, Life 2:

[Territorio Gremory, año 1481]

Una pequeña Rias Gremory estaba llorando e intentando secar sus lagrimas mientras era llevada en brazos por un chico cuyas ropas eran del mismo color que su cabello castaño.

-Puedes dejar de llorar princesa -exclamo gentilmente el chico, para secar él mismo con sus mano, las lagrimas de la menor de los Gremory para hacerla ver que habían vuelto a su hogar -¿ves? Ya estas de vuelta -la chica se alegro de esto -siempre que estés en problemas te voy a salvar, solo si tu hermano no puede estar allí.

-Lo dices en serio -exclamo Rias ilusionada con este chico.

-Si, pequeña Rias -sonrió para la niña.

-Me lo prometes -usando su meñique, lo estiro hacia el castaño.

-Claro que si -cruzo su dedo meñique con el de la princesa carmesí -yo, Lawrence D'rose prometo que estaré allí para salvarte siempre que lo necesites Rias Gremory... -vio el rostro de Hyoudou-sensei en el cuerpo de ese muchacho de antaño, o es que ese muchacho era el mismo profesor del que se enamoró.

Este recuerdo vino a la mente de Rias al dormir tras volver de investigar y fallar en capturar a Maverick.

-¡Lawrence! -despertó de golpe, le vino a la mente el nombre de este héroe de su infancia. Se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido, era un nuevo día.

[Parque de Kouh]

No durmió por cumplir la misión, perdieron a su objetivo y escapo. Tenían que atraparlo, sin embargo; también tenia una vida como profesor que atender, al darse cuenta que llegaba la hora de ir a la escuela para preparar a las siguientes generaciones. Solo para terminar chocando con una extraña belleza en su camino, belleza que no se ve todos los días.

-Estas bien -el asesino extendía su ayuda a la pequeña que tuvo la mala suerte de chocar contra él.

La chica perdió su mirada en él.

-Eh... -la pequeña rubia se perdió en la mirada del chico. O por lo menos esa edad pensaba de la que era.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preocupo, notando que ella iba vestida de monja.

-Que... ¡Si! -se dio cuenta que llevaba casi cinco minutos con su mano siendo agarrada por este caballero japonés, o al menos su rostro lo parecía -estoy bien.

Tras ayudarla a recoger sus cosas y reacomodarlas en su maleta. Como el caballero que es cargo su maleta mientras conversaba con ella durante el momento que pasaron juntos en este parque.

-Me llamo Hyoudou Issei -se presento el castaño -soy profesor de tres materias en la preparatoria de Kouh.

-¿Usted es un profesor? -exclamo la monja de cabello rubio, caminando a lado del varón -pero eres muy joven.

-Que mi apariencia no te engañe -le sonrió Issei, parezco tener 17 años, pero la verdad es que tengo soy un adulto -exclamó.

-Un gusto conocerlo, profesor Issei -la linda y preciosa monja, con mas respeto le hablaría esta dulce e inocente chica -yo me llamo Asia Argento.

-¿Argento? Eres de Italia -descifro el hombre.

-Como lo sabe -se sorprendió que descubriera su lugar de origen.

-Viví en Italia un tiempo, conocí a algunas personas con ese apellido en mi juventud -revelaba Issei -mi nombre y apellido serán japoneses, pero la verdad es que yo también vengo de Europa, Suecia para ser preciso.

-¡En serio! ¡que felicidad! -Asia se sentía mas segura ahora -y porque esta en Japón profesor Issei.

Sin que se percataran, llegaron al final del parque.

-Trabajo, me ofrecieron una buena paga comparada con el ultimo instituto en el que impartía clases -exclamo -¿y tu? que trae a Kouh

-Yo, me transfirieron para apoyar a la iglesia de la ciudad -conto Asia, llevo su vista al frente y localizo el sitio a donde debía llegar -debe ser esa -otro sitio abandonado en Kouh.

-¿Ese lugar? Creí que estaba abandonado -dijo el assassin, pues desde su llegada esa iglesia a estado abandonada. Miro su reloj, iba tarde a trabajar -perdona Asia, pero voy tarde -le extendió su maleta -me dio gusto conocerte.

Tomo su maleta, entonces se sintió mal la pequeña monja. Ella quería pasar mas tiempo con este amable hombre.

-En serio... me hubiera gustado que me acompañara, yo quería agradecerle -exclamo triste Asia.

Le dedico una sonrisa, antes de terminar la despedida momentánea.

-Tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión, y tal vez pueda acompañarte hasta ese lugar -sin tenerlo en cuenta, acababa de enamorarla.

[Academia Kouh]

A mitad del día, durante el receso escolar. La presidenta del club de ocultismo y la líder del consejo estudiantil conversaban en las escaleras de los pasillos mientras el profesor que admiraba Rias, atendía las dudas de unas colegialas conformen al ultimo tema que impartió.

-Estas segura de lo que viste Rias -pregunto Sona Sitri, mientras vigilaban al profesor desde la ventana de las escaleras al exterior, donde el maestro atendía a sus estudiantes. Una de esas era Koneko, quien fue enviada por su señora para espiar al castaño.

-Hablo en serio Sona, pude ver el rostro, era Hyoudou-sensei -exclamo la carmesí sin apartar la mirada del mencionado.

-Es imposible que alguien como él sea el miembro mas temido de Khaos Brigader. Porque habría un agente del Khaos disfrazado como un simple humano -exclamo la presidenta del consejo.

Rias recordó una vez mas lo dicho la primera vez que se encontró con el assassin en ese parque. Que él la iba a proteger.

-Me gustaría saberlo -exclamo Rias, se dio la vuelta cuando el maestro termino de hablar con sus estudiantes y se dirigía a la sala de profesores para descansar. Espero poco a que apareciera Koneko trayéndole el informe que le pidió recabar -Koneko, pudiste conseguir algo.

Al ser ella una nekomata, tenia el talento de oler y reconocer de que facción pertenecía cada persona, no importa que bien disfrazado este, sin embargo. Con los miembros de la brigada del caos es distinto.

-Es humano, Hyoudou-sensei es humano -Rias dudo de esta información dada por su torre, conociendo que esos terroristas eran profesionales en la infiltración -pero había un olor -continuo Koneko -un ligero olor que se siento desde la mañana. La iglesia.

-¿Iglesia? -cuestionaron ambas chicas -ya era un problema que los ángeles caídos hayan venido, ¿pero los ángeles?

-Hay que averiguar que es lo que esta pasando Rias -Sona tomo la palabra -los caídos están detrás de ese demonio descarriado, y ahora los angeles... -entonces la Gremory comenzó a bajar las escaleras -¡Rias!

-Deja las preocupaciones para mi Sona, confía en que descubriré que pasa -exclamo bajando el nivel de las escaleras -pronto será hora de volver a clases.

Koneko siguió a su ama, mientras Rias dejaba a Sona enojándola, detestaba que la dejaran a media conversación de tal manera.

Mas tarde sin ser acompañada por su sequito, Rias fue hasta el salón donde el profesor Hyoudou se solía reunir con el club que supervisaba, con la esperanza de averiguar sobre él. Fue primero a la sala de profesores pero no encontró nada en su cubículo. Solo libros de texto pero nada mas.

-Hyoudou-sensei... -entro, mas no había nadie -donde están...

-¿Quien eres? -una chica apareció detrás de ella.

-¿Eh? -Rias se puso nerviosa cuando vió que fue descubierta por una chica de cabello castaño del mismo tono que de Issei, su rostro era muy parecido al maestro que ella buscaba. Era como ver una versión femenina de Issei, porque será -eres... Tallulah Hyoudou, la hermana menor de Hyoudou sensei.

-Eres Rias Gremory, ¿no? -exclamo Tallulah, tenía un tono de habla frío -la presidenta del club de ocultismo, que ¿buscas aquí?

-Nada, busco a Hyoudou-sensei -recupero la compostura.

Tallulah Hyoudou era conocida no solo por ser la hermana menor de 18 años del profesor. También es conocida por su actitud fría y tierna para muchos de lo varones en la escuela, su bello cuerpo, curvas ligeras y unos pechos de talla C. A, si; igual forma ella es la líder del club de rock y metal.

-No lo encontraras aquí -entro la chica para buscar una pertenencia suya entre las cosas del salón -hoy no se reúne el club de rock y metal, por lo que mi oni-sama no tiene motivos para estar aquí hoy. Decidió salir a cumplir un encargo.

-Cierto -recordó que era el único día de la semana en la que este club no tenia actividades. Entonces se dio cuenta, la voz de Tallulah, le era familiar, era muy parecida a la de la chica enmascarada que grito por Raider cuando cayo bajo los escombros al momento que se vino a bajo la vieja fabrica.

-¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje por ti? -Tallulah la saco de sus pensamientos.

-No, no te preocupes -dijo Rias -no era nada importante al final de cuentas. Hasta luego -se alejo del lugar.

Tallulah se quedo atrás mirando con determinación a Rias, la suposición de la presidenta del club de ocultismo era correcta. Esta chica era la una de los Assassins que apoyaba a Raide la noche anterior. Haría algo para detener a Rias o, la sobre estimaba.

[Lugar desconocido]

Reunida, una vez mas la ángel caída, Raynare; se había reunido en la inusual habitación de hotel con su líder de facción.

-Seguro que no quieres la cabeza de ese tipo -hablaba Raynare sobre Issei -si lo que dicen de él es cierto, es mas valioso que matar a un simple demonio descarriado. Penumue y los demás pensarían lo mismo, Azazel.

-No me interesa averiguar si es él, es el actual poseedor de una de las longinus mas poderosas -como siempre, este aparente cuarentón, estaba bebiendo, ahora un vaso de Borbón -la prioridad, es eliminar a ese sujeto.

-¿Porque tanto interés en matar a un simple demonio descarriado? -pregunto la seductora caída.

-Raynare, tu conoces el Twilight Healing -pregunto Azazel mientras preparaba un coctel en la barra de bebidas de su departamento de hotel.

-Twilight healing... la sacred gear que cura heridas y enfermedades de cualquier criatura de las tres facciones -respondió de forma correcta.

-Si, eso es algo que los que estudian las sacred gears legendarias saben -dijo, mientras mezclaba en la copa el resultado final de su mezcla de licores -pero ancianos como, que las han visto en acción sabemos que la Twilight Healing puede traer a la vida a seres que hayan muertos, no importa que lleven años, no... milenios muertos -reveló Azazel.

-Eso no lo sabia -comento Raynare -¿pero que tiene eso de importante?

-En las manos equivocadas el Twilight Healing, puede usarse para desatar el caos en todo el mundo, en las facciones -dijo Azazel -veras, querida Raynare, recientemente me han informado que una niña de la iglesia nació con ese poder, pero por asares del destino ha venido hasta esta bella ciudad -detrás de Azazel, las ventanas le dejaban ver Kouh -fue expulsada por los ángeles y la han traído bajo protección de nuestra facción.

-Que incumbencia tiene esa para mi -pregunto Raynare.

-Que yo no ofrecí asilo a nadie de la iglesia, ni siquiera Penuemue, Kokabiel o Barakiel -exclamo.

-Supones que fue trato de ese demonio -descifro Raynare.

-Por eso mismo quiero que lo elimines, que un psicópata que se la pasa matando gente tenga intenciones de usar ese sacred gear es preocupante.

-Tan seguro estas de que ese tipo quiere esa sacred gear -dudada Raynare.

-Me han traido las pruebas suficientes para convencerme de que ese sujeto es una amenaza para todos -exclamo.

-¿Quien? Yo no te traje nada de esos escombros -dijo, cuando se percato que detrás de Azazel, una figura de tener, surgio de las sombras. -¡Tu! ¡Azazel, detrás de ti!

Era el mismo agente de Khaos brigader de la noche previa. Desconocía el cuando llego al lugar, pero lo que mas debía importarle era impedir que matara al líder actual de su facción, si es que ese era el motivo por el que estuviese en ese momento.

-Calma Raynare, en este momento es nuestro invitado -dijo Azazel, para servirle el coctel que había preparado -¿gustas?

-Gracias -se quito la tela que cubría su boca y bebió de un solo trago, todo ese alcohol que le convido el líder de los ángeles caídos. Por fortuna estaba de perfil y Raynare no vio su rostro.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -cuestiono la caída, la presencia de este tipo y su jefe no era común de ver.

-Veras Raynare, en este momento he decidido formar equipo de forma temporal con él para lidiar con este problema entre manos -tan grave era el problema para Azazel como para ver la necesidad de aliarse con un grupo terrorista.

-Debiste perder la cabeza... -es lo que pensó Raynare y no guardo silencio de ello -...si llegan a enterar las demás facciones...

-Nadie se va a enterar, porque ni siquiera Penemue o los demás lo saben -exclamo Azazel, para volver a su lugar en el sofá y prestarle atención a ambos invitados -en fin, dijiste que hallaste otra locación del demonio que escapo.

-Si, esta noche pienso ir por él -exclamo Issei, Raynare se sentía inquieta con él cerca luego de recordar que pudo detener su ultima lanza que arrojo a Rias con la mano sin salir lastimado.

-Bien, entonces espero que no te moleste que envíe a raynare y su equipo contigo -dijo, pero no era petición de Azazel, sino una condición.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué tendría que hacer equipo con él? -cuestiono nerviosa la ángel caída.

-Es asunto confidencial Ray, ninguno de mis colegas sabe que estamos formando un temporal equipo con él -acortaba su nombre de vez en cuando -en este momento el interés de nuestras acciones es mutuo, seria beneficioso cooperar. Se que si te enviara solo a ti contra ese demonio, Maverick, no seria algo que pudieses tratar.

-Por favor, es un simple demonio descarriado, un marginado. De no ser por la intromisión de este tipo, la Gremory y su grupito lo hubiéramos capturado -sentó su desafió Raynare.

-Es lo que dices ahora, pero no esta a decisión -dejo su vaso de borbón a un lado -harás equipo con él, hasta que se resuelva esto. Si ese sujeto pudo huir de ustedes cuando lucharon por bando, imagínate como ganaría si le hubieran enfrentado por separado. Si llegan a toparse con el grupo de la chica Gremory de nuevo, convénzalos de unirse a nuestra pequeña alianza temporal. Podría ser la oportunidad para olvidar las tensiones entre nosotros y los demonios.

Ese era el plan entre manos que traía Azazel, acaso iba a funcionarle. Una vez se fueron, Azazel comenzó a hablar con una mujer escondida en las sombras, una que solo Issei pudo notar antes.

-Crees que esto baste para unir a las facciones, ¿espartana? -pregunto Azazel.

-Solo es el primer paso -respondió la mujer, sin salir de su escondite.

[Antiguo observatorio a las afueras de Kouh]

De noche, entre los arboles a unos quinientos metros de un viejo observatorio en la ciudad. El equipo de Raynare esperaba arriba de las ramas a que apareciera el agente temido de Khaos Brigader.

-Es una locura -dijo Mitlet luego de escuchar que formarían equipo con el conocido como Raider -hacer equipo con un grupo anarquista es loco.

-Azazel-sama perdió la cabeza -dijo Dohnaseek detrás de la chica rubia.

-Ya lo se, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, pero es lo que ordeno -disgustaba Raynare de la idea a cada momento que pasaba -pero son sus ordenes. Nos gusten o no -maldición, ¿Dónde carajos esta ese tipo?

-Aquí -escucharon su voz, el tal Raider estaba parado por encima de una rama sobre ellos -llevo aquí desde antes que llegaran, me sorprende que no me notaran.

Realmente los dejo perplejos, nunca lo notaron arriba de sus cabezas.

-Y... y tu equipo -recupero la palabra la pelinegra caída.

-Decidí venir solo, ¿problema? -cuestiono Issei.

-Bueno, estamos aquí -pronuncio Raynare para ver bajar al encapuchado y pararse delante de ella en la rama del mismo árbol, solo que él decidió mirar hacia el observatorio en vez de a la caída con semejante traje revelador -y ahora...

Por detrás, detectaron un inminente ataque hacia ellos. Solos caídos se tensaron mientras que el agente del caos ni siquiera volteó.

-Alguien viene -dijo Dohnaseek.

Cayendo por encima de Raider (Issei), surgió Koneko asentando una patada directamente a su cabeza. Todos quedaron impactados, pues el golpe resonó en el bosque, pero el encapuchado no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera la rama sobre la que se encontraba se quebró ni nada.

La misma Koneko tomo distancia al ver la inefectividad de su ataque, volviendo con su señora y su equipo que esperaban bajo ellos.

-También vinieron -dijo acertivo Issei.

-Me robaste las palabras de la boca, sensei -dijo burlonamente, pensando que lo pondría en jaque luego de suponer que era él.

-¿Sensei? -pregunto Issei. No iba a temblar por el hecho de que descubriera su identidad esta chica.

-Se quien eres, ya no podrás... -iba a desafiarlo, pero él no iba a aceptar ese desafío.

-Escucha niña, no se de quien carajos hablas -se mostraba despreocupado -pero me confundes, eres el mesero del otro día, eres el chico de la libreria, eres el que quiso seducir a mi esposa -decía en tono infantil para bajar del árbol junto con los caídos -hay cosas mas importantes en este momento que jugar a las cien preguntas.

Hizo sentir ridícula a Rias, mientras que sus piezas se tornaban serias y dispuestos a atacarlo cuando ella diera la señal. Mas no iba a dar semejante orden.

-Porque estas reunido con él -pregunto a la caída, la demonio.

-Solo sigo ordenes Gremory, supongo que tu también estas aquí por lo mismo -exclamo Raynare.

-Seguí el rastro de Maverick hasta aquí, así que decidí actuar antes de que se fuera tarde -Rias se puso delante de él, tendría que dejar para después el interrogatorio para confirmar que se trata de Hyoudou Issei, o el tal Lawrence como ella recordó de momento -ustedes también por lo que veo. Les molesta si los acompañamos.

-¡Rias! -a Akeno le parecía una locura hacer esto.

-Solo si están dispuestos a cooperar -exclamo Raider, Rias dijo que si, aunque a su reina esto era mala idea, la carmesí era quien tomaba la ultima decisión -bien, andando.

Avanzaron hacia el observatorio de forma cautelosa, y de un veloz movimiento gracias a sus alas. Raider por su lado, dio un increíble paso veloz usado por guerreros de la facción Yokai, conocido como Shumpo.

-Bien, ¿quien toca? -pregunto Rias estando todo este combinado escuadrón en la entrada del observatorio. Sin restringirse, Raider dio una patada a las dos enormes puertas del lugar. Mandando a volar el par de puertas, dentro del lugar -sutil -exclamo Rias al ver que nada ni nadie vino a los tres segundos de hacer ruido con esto.

Entraron sin mantener la guardia baja, Issei (Raider) avanzoy se detuvo en medio de la entrada mientras los demás avanzaban.

-Algo no está bien -exclamo Issei, captó la atención de Rias y Raynare.

Un crujido comenzo a oírse en los pasillos internos del sitio. Algo grande, posiblemente desafiante; venía hacia ellos así que descidieron reunirse para enfrentarlo.

-Preparense chicos -exclamo Rias para crear un círculo mágico delante suyo con su mano. Sus siervos se dispusieron a la inminente lucha.

-Esten listos -dijo Raynare, posicionando su mano para crear una nueva lanza, lo mismo fue con sus compañeros.

Llegó a ellos, una criatura diferente, un monstruo disfrazado de humano

-Por favor... ayudenme -una mujer, con ropas rasgadas, con heridas graves provino del pasillo, recargandose de la pared para caminar.

Antes de que Rias diera la indicación a Kiba de socorrer a la mujer, un disparo resonó en la sala. Una bala atravesó a la pobre mujer entre los ojos, cayendo muerta al instante. Vieron a Issei con su pistola de polvora en la mano derecha, esta aún destilaba el humo a causa del disparo.

-¡Porque hizo eso! -cuestiono Akeno.

-Jajaja... -la mujer desde el suelo comenzó a reírse, poco a poco está logro ponerse de pie, y con una expresión maliciosa, reveló su verdadera forma -eres más interesante de lo que pensé... ¡serás el primero que comeré del banquete!

El cuerpo de la mujer de deformó, se convirtió en una enorme y grotesta mutación de genes animales con la de su forma humana. Se trataba de una nueva quimera. Una grande con cuerpo como de elefante y brazos como pinzas de escorpiones, multiples patas como cien pies y fuerza mas que triplicada de este mastodonte. Para acabarla, una enorme mandibula se abria del torso de la quimera, parecia ser su arma principal.

-Que asco -exclamo Issei al ver no solo era una fea bestia sino también también exibicionistas, pues la parte femenina de la bestia estaba al descubierto -escucha, solo lo preguntaré una vez, donde esta Maverick.

No respondió, atacó al assassin levantando sus patas delanteras con tal de aplastarlo.

-¡Cuidado! -gritaron los demás y pronto se dispersaron a segundos de ser pisados por esta quimera femenina.

El polvo del tiempo que lleva abandonado el ovservatorio se levanto en una densa columna cuando la quimera asentó su golpe. Ninguno tenia a la vista al encapuchado assassin, temieron que no se haya movido ante el ataque, lo que así era. Con la tierra vuelta al suelo, presenciaron como Raider (Issei) había detenido una de las patas de la quimera con la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza, sin poner esfuerzo él retenía la fuerza de la criatura cuando intentaba aplastarlo.

-Segura que así quieres hacer esto... bien -dijo Issei, empujo a la quimera con su mano increíblemente fue un impulso poderoso, la bestia se desbalanceo y cayó contra el suelo.

-Hijo de... -apenas si se levantaba la bestia cuando Yuuto Kiba surgió por encima de Raider con una espada en manos. El rubio caballero de Rias ataco por encima de Issei hacia la bestia, para asentarle múltiples cortes al monstruo. -Serás cabron... -solo pudo maldecir. Cuando Koneko apareció delante de la criatura. Dando varios puñetazos a la mujer, esta intento devorarla con esa enormes fauces. De no ser por una serie de lanzas relámpagos disparadas por los caídos que obligaron retroceder a la bestia y causarle graves heridas.

Issei comenzó a caminar hacia ella desenfundado su sable en el paso. La quimera se lleno de cólera, no tuvo ni la mas mínima oportunidad de lanzar un ataque contra ellos y ya estaba a punto de recibir el ataque final por parte del agente del caos.

-Vas a pagarlo... -su habla fue detenida, un destello conformado por el sonar metálico de su arma, fueron señales de que había vencido.

Ninguno de los dos grupos pudo ver lo ocurrido. Solo presenciaron como una larga serie de cortes profundos con el arma en mano del naranja encapuchado, bastaron para hacer caer de rodillas a la quimera, devolviéndola a su forma humana. Esas heridas estaban reflejadas en su cuerpo.

-No... -exclamo la mujer, ella se arrastraba lejos de sus oponentes. Pero alguien se paro sobre su tobillo, la detuvo e infringiendo dolor sobre la criatura con forma femenina.

-Sera mejor que hables -se acerco Rias mientras Raider era quien la detenía con su pie.

-Jamás hablare -sintió como el hueso de su tobillo fue quebrantado por el asesino apenas puso un poco de fuerza sobre ella -¡Aaaah! -grito de dolor.

Poco a poco, se subió sobre ella. Paso a paso le quebrantaba los huesos mientras caminaba a su rostro, no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar de nuevo como para seguir torturándola.

-¡Basta, Aaahg! -gritaba de dolor, Raider no mostraba piedad alguna -espera, espera... no se donde esta, lo único que se... es que buscan a alguien con algo llamado Twilight Healing... -Issei volvió a pisar, estaba vez en el estomago de la bestia, destrozando el órgano.

-Esa parte ya la se -exclamo Issei. Rias no conocía esta parte, ella consiguió el rastro de Maverick hacia el observatorio gracias al olfato de Koneko, pero hasta allí, le parecio interesante lo que estaba escuchando -dime para ¿que?

-Clover... field... -fueron las ultimas palabras de la quimera antes de morir por causa de las múltiples hemorragias internas causadas por Issei. Todos, incluso Akeno quedaron impactados con semejante crueldad implementada por él, mas aun cuando la sangre de la mujer salpicó sus rostros cuando Raider piso su rostro destrozándole la cabeza con un pisotón.

[Academia Kouh, a la mañana siguiente]

Luego de la noche previa, Rias caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, repitiendo la palabra dicha por la quimera antes de morir.

-Cloverfield... -la presidenta del CO (club de ocultismo) seguía repitiendo estas palabras, luego de investigar en la biblioteca de su casa y no encontrar nada, lo único que podía hacer era repetir y repetir esta palabra con la esperanza de que la respuesta a este acertijo la apareciera en su cerebro.

Fue cuando seguía avanzando por ahí que se topo a mitad de camino a su profesor. Y manteniendo la firma idea de que él, era el encapuchado de las ultimas noche, junto con el hecho de ser el antiguo peón dado por muerto, de su hermano. Decidió preguntarle sobre esa palabra, tratándole como si fuera alguien conocido, o por lo menos, intentando aparentar de nuevas cuentas que ya lo tenia acorralado.

-Hyoudou-sensei -le hablo cuando lo tenia enfrente.

-Gremory, no son las tres de la tarde, pensé que estarías con tu club a esta hora -dijo el castaño.

-Ellos salieron -divago Rias -Raider, que es ¿Cloverfield?

-¿Raider? ¿cloverfield? ¿de que estas hablando? -actuaba bien siendo inocente.

-Como debería llamarlo entonces, Hyoudou-sensei o Lawrence... -comenzó a acorralarlo, o eso pensaba Rias -vamos, no finja, se que usted es el peón muerto de mi...

No le oportunidad, pues Rias pronto termino contra la pared con Issei apuntando con una hoja oculta que cargaba, contra el estomago de la peli carmesí, mientras que con su otra mano le apretaba el cuello.

-Dilo -una mirada sádica y fría se pinto en la cara de Issei -di esas palabras y te mató Rias Gremory.

Por un momento pensó que tenia contra la pared, pero fue él quien termino poniéndolo contra ella. Rias era inteligente y estratega, sin embargo él estaba varios pasos adelante.


End file.
